My heart
by angelwish87
Summary: Anastasia Steele is a 17 almost 18 year old graduate from Las Vegas her parents are Carla and Raymond she has one brother Brian and she is getting ready to internship at her brothers company for the summer before she heads to college but who is her brothers bestfriend other then the one and only Christian grey he hasn't seen her since she was 14 what will he think of her now
1. Chapter 1

My heart want`s you

June 22nd 2009

Ana pov: yesterday was my graduation day and my mom dad and brother Brian all came to celebrate with me it`s been a while since my whole family has been together since mom and dad divorced about 4 years ago we rarely get them together I decided to stay with my mom well my dad and brother moved to Seattle. I got accepted into WSU my mom and dad don't know yet but I am moving to Seattle to live with my brother he`s 3 years older Than I am and we are as close as two siblings can be he takes care of me and I take care of him he`s my best friend he recently started his own business and he`s a self-made millionaire I'm so proud of him and this summer I am going to internship at his company he owns a publishing company. His best friend Christian grey apparently he has his own business to he's into mergers and acquisitions. Brian and Christian met at college and they both went into businesses and There very different but me and Brian are literature nerds so he went after publishing companies that were failing turned them around and make a crazy profit off of them so what they do is similar but also different I think that's why they get along so well I have not seen Christian in a little over 3 years since they graduated Harvard he was so hot but he looked at me like I was his sister Mia probably didn't help I wasn't all that good looking at 15 I didn't grow into my body Till I was 16 and at the time I was dating Derek which brings us back to now I broke up with derek after being together for 3 years because I felt like we weren't going anywhere I didn't love him and I felt like if I'm going to be with someone then I should at least love him I feel like he was more my safety net then my boyfriend and sides I`m leaving for Seattle and I don't want to be tied down at 18 seems kind of crazy but I always told myself when the right guy comes along I will know I think that's why I have never had sex at least not actual sex me and Derek did your typical bullshit sex hand jobs fingering oral nothing satisfying.

had to leave it here cause If I didn't id never stop and I need to pick it up with Ana in Seattle


	2. Chapter 2

**Ana**

I arrived in Seattle last night and when Grace heard I was back she insisted Brian, and I come to dinner. I truly love that woman. She was always there for me when my mother was too busy trying to be my best friend and less of a parent. Most teenagers would love that but I guess I'm not most teenagers. I love my mom, but sometimes I wish she would realize being a parent is more important than trying to fit in with the younger crowd as she would say. When I got the invite, I was more than happy to accept. My best friend Kate who I have known my whole life is coming with me. We are going to get dolled up; she has a thing for Elliot so she insists we get beautified. I just laugh at her. She`s been trying to get Elliot`s attention for two years. He acts like he isn't interested in her but I know better and apparently so does Kate. She isn't one to give up so easily.

"So, Steele, are you finally going to confess your feelings for Christian?" "Kate, what are you talking about?"

"Please. Save the innocent act for the adults. You have wanted that man since you were fifteen. You're almost eighteen now so make a move.

"Kate. I can`t I, just ended it with Derek."

"Please, we both know you never wanted that boy. He was your security blanket so you wouldn't fall for another guy since all you ever wanted was Christian."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, I'm not telling him."

"Why not?"

"Because he treats me like I'm his sister."

"He hasn't seen you since you were fifteen and your body has since developed."

I slap her shoulder, "Kate what is with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to get you to admit you want Christian."

Do I want Christian? Of course, I do. I would be stupid not to; he's smart, charming, funny, sexy as hell. I have always wanted him, but I never dared admit it because why would someone like him want me?

"Ana lets go shopping you need a sexy as hell dress and some killer shoes. We're going to get you waxed too."

"Waxed. Why?

"Because you need to be perfect to get your man and besides what Elliot tells me is that Christian likes you too.

"He did not."

"He did. He says whenever your name is brought up he pays a little more attention to the conversation. He is always asking Brian how you are, and he is super proud of you."

"He`s proud of me? Why he`s the one with his own business. He is the multi-billionaire at the age of 21, yet he is proud of me," I snort.

"Of course, he is. Why wouldn't he be; you graduated at the top of your class with high honors, you were valedictorian and most of all you got into Harvard, Yale, M.I.T and Princeton."

"Yet I choose WSU. What does that say about me?"

"WSU is a good school Ana, I know. And you're a double major."

That's true I'm going for English lit and law I'm going to take over Carrick's law firm one day. I'm excited to work with him next year for my internship. He told me I was his chance to pass on the Grey name. I laughed and said I think he forgot I am not an actual Grey. He said nonsense; I see the way my son looks at you when he thinks no one is looking. Realization hits me. I figured he was joking but from remembering that and what Kate said it all makes sense Christian does want me.

"Okay, Kate let's get sexy."

 **Christian**

I just got out of the longest business meeting known to man. These guys think they can steam roll me cause I'm only 21, well they haven't seen anything yet. I was going to do this the easy way, but since they want to play hardball, I tell Ros my COO to do a hostile takeover. I'll show them you don't fuck with Christian Grey.

I sit back in my chair and pinch the bridge of my nose to calm my nerves. I need a release, but the last girl I was sleeping became too attached, so I cut it off. I told her that I wasn't interested in a relationship, only a hook up. She seemed fine with it until she wasn't. Damn women.

I'm pulled from of my thoughts by my phone ringing. It's my mom, and she will just keep calling if I don't answer.

"Hi, mom."

"Christian, honey how are you?"

"I'm good mom. What's wrong, everything okay?"

"Of course sweetie. I was just calling to remind you of dinner tonight."

Of course, I'm coming."

"That's great. I can't wait to see you. Oh, we have two more people coming."

"Who?"

"Brian and his sister Ana."

Brian told me he was coming, but he didn't mention Ana was back there coming for dinner.

"Okay, I will see you at eight mom. I love you."

"I love you too Christian."

Shit, Ana is back. How did I not know she was back? What am I going to say to her? She is all I ever think about. Keeping this shit from her for the past three years has been torture. I want her. God do I want her. How could I not? I was pissed when I found out she was dating that tool Derek, but I had no claim to her and then Kate being Kate somehow made it easier to deal with.

 **Flashback**

"You know, Christian, Ana doesn't like Derek. She just needs a security blanket."

"What the fuck is a security blanket?" I asked.

"It is someone she is going to be with to keep from being with a guy she might like. Because of the one guy she wants she doesn't know he wants her too."

I hate to admit it but that did make me feel better.

 _End flash back_

The sound of my PA Andrea brings me back. She tells me that my brother and Brian are here.

"Show them in; and Andrea, forward all my calls to Ros for the rest of the day. I`m headed home."

"Yes, sir, and Andrea?"

"Yes Mr. Grey?"

"Go home."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey bro how`s it going?"

"What do you want Elliot?"

"Nothing, just stopping by to see if you're going to dinner tonight."

"Of course, I am."

Brian starts laughing.

"Why are you laughing? Why are you guys here?"

Brian starts talking. "Chris, man, we both know you want Ana why don't you just tell her?

"Are you giving me permission to date your sister, Brian?"

"I saying, tell Ana and if Ana wants you, then yes. As long as you treat her right. That girl means everything to my father and me. You hurt her, and we will kill you."

"Got it," I say with the biggest smile on my face.

"Besides, I'm dating Mia, and it's not fair if I tell you no.

We all just start laughing.

"Elliot, you finally going to cave and give into Kate? We all know you want her."

"I do want her, and she knows it. But, right now were cool. See you guys at dinner."

"Alright Chris, catch you later."

"Bri."

"Yeah?"

"Stop calling me Chris!"

I`m going to see the girl of my dreams tonight. I know she's as beautiful as ever. I've been over at Brian`s a few times when she video-chatted him and God she was beautiful. She is the reason I never dated. I have only ever wanted her, and now my dreams are becoming a reality Anastasia Rose Steele will be mine by tonight's end shit what if she doesn't want me well then I will just have to make her want me.

 **Ana**

I decided on a light blue maxi dress. It`s short, but not too short. I paired it with a pair of my favorite Louboutin's and my tear drop gold earrings. I put some gloss on my lips and decide to go without makeup. I've always been told I'm naturally pretty, so why cover it up with makeup?

I call for Kate, "Are you ready yet?"

"I'm coming. It takes time for a girl to look good," She says as she comes out of my closet. She finally looks up at me.

"Wow, Steele. You look Hot!"

I laugh.

"Thanks. You think Christian will like it?

"If he doesn't know he is gay."

We both start laughing so hard were crying until Brian comes in.

"What`s going on in here?"

"Nothing," I say.

"Ana here wanted to make sure Mr. Grey would like what she`s wearing."

"Kate," I yell and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"What? It's true."

"Ana?"

"Yes, Brian. Do you want Christian?"

I blush because I have always wanted him, but he doesn't see me as anything other than your sister.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

What does that mean?"

"You will see tonight. Now come on were going to be late."

We walk into the Greys, and I am greeted by Mia who sees me first. She hugs me close and pulls away and looks at me.

"Wow, Ana you're a babe."

I blush as on cue, she giggles and tells me Christian isn`t going to know what to do with himself.

"Thanks, Mia."

She notices Brian and goes up to him, and they start making out.

"Um, hey guys, we're still in the room," Kate says, but they are not listening.

The next person I see is Elliot. He comes over and picks me up and swings me around until we hear a voice say put her down. Elliot smirks and puts me down but not before kissing my cheek. I giggle, but I feel the change in the atmosphere, so I know he's here. He's the only one that makes my body come alive like that. I turn around and see a six foot three, grey-eyed and copper hair wall of muscle staring at me with a look in his eyes I can`t quite make out.

"Hi," I squeak out.

"Hi," He says.

God, I am such a dork. He chuckles at me and makes me feel more at ease. He leans down in whispers in my ear how beautiful I look tonight and pictures don't hold a candle to the real thing. I blush, and he asks me if I want to take a walk outside with him. Who am I to say no?

 **Christian**

I walk into my parents, and I know she's here before I even see her. It's as if I can feel her. Here I am; a CEO, and afraid of admitting my feelings to a girl. Ana is not just any girl, though, she is my dream girl. She is gorgeous and when I say gorgeous, I mean it. She doesn't need an ounce of makeup, and her body is amazing. She clearly takes good care of herself and her hair is this beautiful curly chestnut hair that falls past her ass. It is the most perfect ass too. Her chest. God just thinking about her like that is giving me a massive hard on. Most of all, she is intelligent and funny. She always makes me feel like a kid again in the best way possible, and I love being around her. She is so vibrant and full of life.

I walk into the living room I see my brother holding her in his arms so before I realize what I'm doing, I tell him to put her down, and he kisses her. That bastard is trying to get a rise out of me. Well, I am not going to let Elliot get to me. I want to focus on the beautiful girl in front of me. She turns around, and I'm standing right in front of her.

"Hi," She squeaks out.

"Hi, I say back, and I chuckle to myself. She looked so nervous and flustered. It's cute. I lean down and whisper in her ear and tell her how beautiful she is and how pictures and video don't do her justice. She gasps. I then ask her if she wants to take a walk outside. She is the one who breaks the silence.

"Christian, how are you?"

"I'm good Anastasia. How are you?"

"Good. Congratulations on your company. You are the youngest CEO, and your business is amazing. They say you're the one to beat."

"Thank you," I tell her.

"You're welcome."

"Ana?"

"Yes, Christian?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay, so tell me."

"Don't freak out on me when I tell you."

She giggles and says "What could you possibly say that would make me freak out?"

She's looking at me concerned. I take a deep breath, and I tell her how I feel about her. How it's always been her and I have not dated anyone seriously because I have always wanted her. She begins to cry.

"Baby, why are you crying?"

She looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes and says she`s always wanted me and always thought I didn't like her. I laugh at that one because she has no idea how much I want her.

I lean over and wipe the tears away. When she looks at me with those crystal blue eyes, I can`t help but want to kiss her. So, I do, and she kisses me back. Our tongues are dancing the sweetest dance, and I never want this moment to end. I then realize where we are. We reluctantly pull away, and I look up to an audience. They are all just standing there watching us.

I laugh and Ana blushes. Elliot says about time you two made this happen. We all laugh, so Mia and Kate slap him upside his head. I take her hand and tell her to let's eat dinner.

Everyone is having a good time and I cant keep the smile off my face I got my girl, and my family with me everything is perfect


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner we all decided to hang out so we went back to Christian's penthouse and we played in his game room. He literally had every game imaginable I was amazed by the apartment itself, it's so beautiful. Christian and Elliot challenged me and Kate to a game of pool we gave each other that once over look they had no idea how good we are at this game but they want to play hard ball. Mia and Brian are laughing their asses off cause they know Kate and I used to make grown men cry when we took all their money in Vegas. They tend under estimate us because were young and now the boys are doing the same thing so we will show them.

"Christian, Elliot, Are you sure you boys are up for this?" I ask them.

"Hell yes! It`s ok girls you don't have to be afraid, we will take it easy on you." Christian smirks.

"Let's make this interesting," Elliot response mischievously.

"You're so sure you're going to win, you want to wager?"

"Ana let them bet. What do you guys want to bet?" Kate complies.

"Hmmm…ok losers have to do whatever the winners wants, no complaints at all for a week. How does that sound?

"Fine. It's a deal." I Agree.

Two hours and 4 rounds later Kate and I killed the boys now the big babies are sulking while we were laughing. I look at the clock I see it`s now past 1am so I decided to break up the fun.

"Alright guys it`s late it`s time to go,"

We all say good night and I tell Brian to meet me outside I will be down in a minute.

I look up to Christian and he hugs me "Good Night Baby I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Mr. Grey and you have to do whatever I want you too," I tease.

"Is that a challenge Miss Steele?"

"Nope just the results of a bet you and Elliot decided to play against us."

 **Cpov**

The girls killed us tonight and we lost every round and Elliot kept going back for more. Each time we lost he refused to take it and now we owe them for a week. God Ana is sexy as hell I could watch her play this game forever and never get tired of looking at her. I make a mental note to get her to play when no one is around.

She pulls me out of my day dream by announcing it's late and they should all be heading home. I don't want her to go, I like her here with me maybe she will want to stay the night? No we are taking it slow it is too soon for that and besides I don't want her thinking all I want is sex from her when that couldn't be further from the truth.

I have had feelings for Ana sense I can remember but she is so innocent and pure I can't rush her.

"Good night baby will I see you tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Of course you owe me," She says brightly.

"What does that entail Ms. Steele?"

"I don't know yet maybe I need a massage a full body one, from my hair to my toes. Are you good with your hands Mr. Grey?"

"Are you challenging me Anastasia?"

"I would never," she say`s feigning innocence I just chuckle at her.

"You're adorable do you know that?" I tell her and on cue she blushes.

I use my fingers to tug her chin to look at me.

"You are beautiful and sexy as hell I hope you know that?" I assure her.

"I do know that I'm attractive but you make me feel Beautiful and who am I to deny you Mr. Grey?"

God she is just everything I could want and more this women drives me crazy and she has no idea that she is even doing it.

"Ok baby your brother is waiting for you down stairs you better go," I say kissing her deeply and passionately. I never want this moment to end but she has to go.

 ** _Next day_**

 **Anapov**

I wake up to Kate's feet in my face ugh

"Kate get your feet out of my face," I say a little disgusted.

"Sorry banana I didn't realize we switched sides."

I can't even help but laugh at the disaster that is Kate Kavanagh.

"So what are you going to make Elliot do?"

"I don't know I'm thinking I need a pedicure but my car needs a wash and I need to go clothes shopping and I need someone to carry my bags for me." She response happily.

"You are an evil women miss Kavanagh," we giggle.

"So Steele what are you going to make Christian do?"

"I told him I needed a massage from head to toe and he`s willing to do it," I grin happily.

"Well duh Ana why would he complain? He gets to have his hands all over your body for god knows how long."

"Kate I like him and I don't want to torcher him. Besides, Elliot was the one talking all the shit to Christian so doesn't that mean Elliot should have to suffer more?"

She is really thinking it over right now," god what am I going to do with you woman?"

She smirks at me and says she is going to make Elliot pay and when he`s done she will reward him with all the wonderful things only she can do I roll my eyes cause I don't even want to know what the hell she is talking about right now.

"Ok Kate I don't want details. Let`s get up and I'll make breakfast. Are Mia and Brian still sleeping?" I ask?

"Yea I think so they were going at it all night."

"Eww, Kate that's my brother I don't want to know what he is doing with his girlfriend." I grimaced trying to get the unwanted image out my head.

"Ok," she says raising her hands up.

I'm in the Kitchen cooking when I hear a buzzing sound I look at Kate and she shrugs I turn down the music and realize it`s the door.

"Hello this Anastasia Steele. Who is this?"

"My name is Luke Sawyer ma'am. I have a delivery from Christian Grey," he informs me.

"Ok hold on ill page you up buzz." I buzz him up and he comes to my door hanging me flowers.

"These are for you there`s a card on the bottom with a special message from Mr. Grey," he says impassively.

The white roses are beautiful and they smell amazing.

"Wow this man knows how to charm a girl doesn't he?" Kate says. I forgot she was even standing here for a minute.

"Well Steele what does the card say," she ask impatiently.

"It says 'Ana thank you for a wonderful night who knew you could play pool like that I might have to have more nights like that especially if you keep looking the way you did last night. I look forward to that massage and I was hoping you would Like to accompany me to this boring Charity Function I have tonight I would love to show you off and start paying off my debt to you xo Christian.'"

Wow can he be any more amazing I say to myself while Kate's got a shit eating grin on her face.

"He has got it bad Steele," she fans herself like she hot and bothered and I blush.

"You think so?"

"Yeah have you seen these roses?"

"I should text him and say thank you and accept his invitation. Will you help me pick out a dress?"

"Of course babes will go as soon as the chauffeur wakes up," and I laugh. I need to buy a car especially when Kate and I leave for college in a few weeks.

"Are you going to be with him," she ask me so I answer her honestly.

"I like him Kate and I know what we have can be real special and I am in no way trying to deny that. However, I am leaving in a few weeks to go to college for four years and I'm a double major and he has his business. When will we have time for each other? I think its best if we take it day by day. I don't want to do just a weekend romance and skype. I am going to be extremely busy with school and he is going to be extremely busy with GEH and I know what goes into a relationship because I watched Brian and Mia go through that I won`t do that to us Kate. I won't hurt him like that, so right now were having fun and if we decide to try and be more then friends then it will have to be when I finish school and his business is not as new." I explain not really liking the idea of it all.

 **Cpov**

Sitting at my desk thinking about my girl god how can one woman get to me the way she did. I sent her a large bouquet of flowers and sawyer just reported back that he delivered them to her. I invited Ana to the Charity Function I have to Attend tonight I already bought her the Perfect Dress and shoes and I had my jeweler at Cartier design her the perfect necklace to go with her Dress and those earrings she had on last night. My phone buzzes it's a text from Ana

 **Ana** : thanks for the flowers Christian they are so beautiful and I'd love to come with you tonight I just have to go buy an outfit.

Oh sweet Ana you will learn I'm a man of means

 **Christian** : The Dress and Shoes have already been taking care of they are in your closet

 **Ana:** What?! How did you do that?

 **Christian:** Mia, once you passed out she put them in there for me

 **Ana:** it`s so beautiful you didn't have to do this for me

 **Christian:** I didn't have to I wanted to and I can afford to spoil you so let me. I will pick you up tonight at 8pm sharp so be ready. We will go out to dinner after the function as I don't plan on being there very long.

 **Ana:** ok I will see you at 8 ~xo~

 **Anapov**

Wow this dress is beautiful it a full length White Dress with a slit up the side with An open back and exposes my cleavage but not too much where it's in appropriate. It is the perfect dress and the shoes are even more incredible, god this man can't be any more perfect if he tried.

It`s 7:50pm and I'm starting to feel Anxious my stomach is in knots and I feel like a princess so why am I so nervous? It's just Christian, a boy I have known since I was 14 yea but tonight I want him to take me to bed and I don't know if he is going to want me like that. I don't even know what I want. I don't want to hurt him but I can't deny my feelings for him are real but I don't want to make him wait for me. Maybe we can just go the summer and when I head off to college we can decide to separate and see if our paths will bring us back together. I hope he won't hate me for that but he watched Mia and Brian to so he will understand where I am coming from.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door and I go to open it to see Christian, god why does he have to be so damn sexy? If he wasn't sexy this would be so much easier. I push my thoughts to the side as I'm not doing anything tonight.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi you look beautiful," he tells me.

"Thank you, you don`t look so bad yourself,"

"A compliment from you Ana means everything," and I blush.

"Are you ready to go?" he ask.

"Yes let me just grab my wrap."

We are in the limo and he tells me he has something for me.

"What is it," I ask looking confused. He pulls out the most beautiful gold necklace I have ever seen and he puts it on me and I can`t help but cry.

"Baby why are you crying," he asked concerned.

"Cause its beautiful and your perfect and I feel like such an asshole," I wipe my tears away.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's nothing just me being emotional," and he chuckles and kisses my forehead and says let`s have a good night.

So we do and we dance, laugh, joke and he is incredible and I don't want the night to end so I whisper in his ear to take me home and make love to me. He looks at me for a moment like I lost my mind but he shakes his head as if to get rid of some thoughts.

"Are you sure, I'm ok with taking it slow," he asks.

"I know you are but I want to do you?"

"More than you know I just want you to be sure."

"I am sure Christian just take me home and love me."

"As you wish ma'am," and I can't help but laugh.

He goes to Taylor and says were going to Escala. God I'm going to lose my virginity to Christian Grey. I hope I`m good at it and he doesn't feel too disappointed in me.

 **A/n: Thanks for the reviews and the comments and the private messages I appreciate all of you and I hope you like the story so Ana is going to lose her virginity to a guy who clearly adores her and she him but she is so young and she`s leaving for college in a few weeks how will things work out for them only time will tell after Kate and Ana go to college I'm going to time jump a little**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have never written lemons before I hope you like the story this far I'm enjoying writing it. And thanks to my beta hope. And let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen.**

 **Later that night**

 **Cpov**

Wow this beautiful amazing creature that is Anastasia Steele wants to give me herself completely I don't even know what to think of that I thought I would have time for this I don't want her to feel rushed especially since I am ok with waiting for her to be ready so I say as much to her without her thinking that I don't want her I don't want her to feel that way at all.

"Christian are you ok

"Yes babe I'm fine why?

"You just looked lost in thought for a minute"

"Ana I care about you more than anything else in this world and I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you into this because I'm ok with waiting"

"Christian I want you, This is my choice I want you to be my first my only but there are things I would like to talk to you about but not tonight.

"I just want to be with you is that a problem"?

''No baby no problem I just wanted to make sure you were really ok'

'I'm fine really I want this and I want it to be with you"

'Well if you put it like that how can I deny you"

Ana Pov

Well Christians in the shower, I take the time to get into my sexy lingerie Kate insisted I wear tonight god I love her don't know what I'd do without her.

I look up to see Christian staring at me so I bite my lip, And he growls I giggle at the sound it's so hot

"Do you like"?

"Like doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now Ana god Baby you look incredible"

He comes closer pulls my lip from in between my teeth and we start kissing but it's different it's like he's telling me all his feelings in one kiss its hot and sexual and god if my panties aren't soaked right now

"Mm baby you smell incredible I wonder how you taste"

"Mm I moan"

He swirls his Tongue, and starts Biting, Nipping, and Sucking,

He enters two fingers inside of me.

God this feels incredible I feel like my whole body is on fire and I'm just going to explode with the slightest touch.!

"Give it to me baby I can feel you cum for me"

With his words I explode like a damn volcano

"Mm baby you taste good"

 **Cpov**

God she taste incredible now I need to be inside her

"You ready for me baby"?

"Yes"

she stammers out I chuckle at her she's so beautiful right now

"It's going to hurt baby but I will go gentle"

I line my dick at the entrance of her pussy and thrust right in

"Oh god you feel incredible" I tell her

"Yes Christian oh god yes"

"can I move Faster baby"?

"Yes I'm ok move faster"

I start pushing faster and deeper only to stop take it out and push back in

"OH god Christian I'm going to cum"

"Shit Baby give it to me I'm not going to last much longer you're so tight"

She explodes all around me and I thrust one more time before I'm violently spilling all I have inside her.

I pull out and roll on to the other side and pull her closer to me and kiss her forehead

"Thank you she says"

"For what"

"For being you"

"Ana I would do anything for you"

she just smiles her breath taking smile

"I love you so much Ana"

"I love you Christian more then anything."

she smiles and snuggles closer to my chest, I wrap her in my arms.

"Sleep baby you're tired"

and with that we cuddle up and fall into a blissful sleep.

Next day

 **AnaPov**

I wake up and I'm so sore but in the best way possible. I look to the side of me and Christians sleeping peacefully with his nose in my hair and his arm draped over my waist, I just stare at him for A while, until the urge to pee makes me get up.

I walk over to his draws and pull out one of his white T-shirts which is huge on me and I put on a pair of his boxer shorts, Run to the bathroom and wash up,

I think I will make sleeping beauty some breakfast.

 **Christian pov**

I turn to nuzzle Ana and I realize she's not in bed I look around the room and I don't see her.

I can smell something good coming from the kitchen, I put on my pajama bottoms and go see what's going on, and the site before me is incredible Ana is my white t shirt with my boxer shorts on and they swim on her. She's so tiny she's just dancing around the kitchen singing to her self god she is adorable.

I should make my presence known

"Hi baby what are you doing," I say as I hug her from behind

"Shit Christian you scared me she says laughing "

"Mm I can tell what are you doing "

"Cooking breakfast eggs, bacon, French toast, and sausages "

"Smells amazing and I'm starving"

"Good because it's time to eat"

We sit down to eat talking about nothing and everything it's a comfortable feeling. I love just being with her like this.

After breakfast we showered and now were watching some stupid movie. she seems to love so I agreed to watch it.

"Christian we need to talk"

"Ok that's never a good thing"

"it's Just, I love you so much and it scares me a little because I am only 18 and I'm going to college in a month and I don't Want to keep you here waiting for me,I love you and I don't want to hurt you like that only seeing each other sometimes and through video chats you have a company to run and I'm a double major will both be so busy I just hate to think that you are sitting here waiting for me to call or to come home cause sometimes I won't be able to I saw what Brian and Mia went through And I don't want that to happen to us I respect you and care to much about you".

She let that all out in one breath not going to lie it hurts I didn't think id get her and lose her so soon.

"Baby I completely understand where you're coming from I wouldn't want that for you either but I also don't want anyone else so if you want to put us on pause we will but just know I'm not going to give you up that easily I just got you".

Ana Pov

"Christian I don't want to lose you and I want us to have a good summer and I don't want anyone else either I just wanted you to know last night meant everything to me and you mean everything to me I just didn't want to only see you weekends and on video chats that's not fun or a relationship.

"Ana I love you and I will wait for you to finish college if I have to and we will be together your it for me and there will never be anyone else and I will see you when I can and I'll be here when you get out of college waiting with open arms."

"Christian that's what I don't want I don't want your life to be put on hold for me I want you to have fun and enjoy your life, You're only 21 years old you deserve to enjoy life! Your business is great. Don't let your personal life go do not settle for a College Student. who is just starting out, I am trying to be strong for you Christian, it kills me to think of you with another girl but if you find someone try and get to know her if it works out then it does, I will always be here for you even if I'm just your friend and we will always have that. You are a young, Entrepreneur, and I am just headed to my first year of college."

how can I seriously ask him to wait for me that's not a life.

I love him and part of loving someone is putting what they need above what you want,it is the most selfless thing I could ever do for him. I hope he finds someone and he doesn't become miserable,

I want to be with him but right now is not our time. I won't hold him back I can't be that selfish no matter how much it breaks my heart.

I just need to keep telling myself this is for the best it's for his happiness.

"Christian I love you so much I've always loved you and I will continue to love you this is for the best"

"I know and as much as it kills me I know your right. but we have the Summer together let's enjoy it with our friends and family and when it's time for you to leave will cross that bridge then."

"Christian can I ask you something."

"Anything Ana"

"Well I was just thinking about you and me and last night, And how I would really like to keep doing that and when I come home on the holidays and vacations as long as we are both unattached I'd like to keep doing it. and Christian I'm only ever going to be yours to but college is going to be a long road and a hard one at that"

"I want us to talk on the phone everyday if you want to talk to me I mean I don't want us to lose touch for the next few years I couldn't handle that"

"I agree baby and I think that can be arranged and I could never go a day without hearing your sweet voice or seeing your sweet face and I will be hear for you every step of the way."

Christian Pov

The topic of her going away is done for now if she thinks I will find someone else she is seriously under estimating me I could never love or feel for someone the way I do her she literally means everything to me she always has and I will never find a girl who could he even remotely hold my interest the way she does and I will make sure I have a body guard on her at all times when she is in school she won't know of course but he will make sure no guy gets near my girl I will make sure to contact Sawyer on Monday morning and make sure he applies for Wsu as a security guard so he has reasons to be near her she will probably freak on me when she finds out but she will understand I did it for her.

"What do you say to going out on the grace today with Brian Mia Kate and Elliot

"Aww id love that lets go"

I can't help but laugh at her she is soo cute

"Don't laugh at me grey"

"I'm sorry baby you're just too cute I can't resist "

"Ana how did everything go last night and today?

"Kate it was amazing he was incredible and I can't get enough of him we did it four times before we came out here to meet you guys god he's a sex god I can't get enough of him I love him".

"what about college Ana?

"I thought about that a lot we actually talked about it today I told him I didn't want him to wait for me well I finished my degree I wanted him to enjoy his friends and family and his youth and I want him to meet someone and if he falls In love great I will support him and I'll be his friend and if this summer is all I get of him then I'm going to enjoy it but I can't be selfish where he is concerned Kate he's an amazing guy and he deserves the best and I will sacrifice anything for him to have it.

"Wow you're a better person then I would ever be but I respect that your love is that one of a kind special shit everyone writes about "

"Ok well let`s just enjoy the summer and ill deal with the sad shit later I giggle"

"Deal so how did the bet go with Elliot?

"He washed my car took me shopping carried all my bags and he even gave me a full body massage.

"Wow did he complain"

"Surprisingly no he enjoyed it"

Cpov

"What's going on Chris you look a little stressed? "n Brian ask me

"Nah I'm good"

"Cut the bullshit with me I am your best friend what's going on you and Ana ok?"

"Yea Ana is perfect I love her but she doesn't want to stay with me while she goes to college and I understand why she saw the despair Mia went through when you went Away and you guys broke up she doesn't want that for us even though it worked out in the end, you and Mia almost ended up hating each other she refuses to let us get to that point she told me she doesn't want that for us."

"and I understand her reasoning but it kills me because I just got her and I'm already losing her I cant handle that but I cant tell her I don't want her to feel guilty she doesn't deserve that"

"what did you tell her?"

"I told her I would wait and that I understood"

"damn Chris I'm sorry man I know she loves you"

"yea and I love her to and I will make her see that I have the whole summer to convince her to not give up on us and I know exactly where to start"

"Christian what are you going to do?"

"You will see I'm just not going to let the love of my life walk away from me"

Operation keep Ana with me is a go

 **Authors note**

 **what do you guys think Christians up to? did Ana really believe he was going to let her go that easy he loves her and when Christian loves someone letting them go is not going to happen so easily lol so anyone let me know what you think what's Christian up to give me idea's**


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you all for you reviews, I appreciate them all more then you know and some of you gave me ideas that were in my head already"1st there will be no Leila and no Elena I'm not a big for the guest I really wish you would login and comment as someone I can see chapter 1 is completely un beta'd and it was just a rush to post it so I didn't care I leave it alone cause it was my story my first attempt and its real and I also let you know that I have fixed it and the other chapters. As for some words missing in the other chapters that was due to my betas changing my writing I didn't know they would do that so I didn't bother looking when I posted it but if you are like me when I read a story I fix it in my head and read it it's ok it is a lot of work to go back and edit it then repost it and it disappoints the readers who want to see a new chapter so what is done is done and I will pay more attention moving forward.

If any questions do not hesitate to inbox me if you have any ideas you'd like to see or questions in general as a writer this is my first story I'm doing it for fun and I hope people like it I don't expect everyone to like it but so far everyone has been great but remember I'm not a professional writer I just have ideas and I write them down thank you to everyone who follows or favorites my story it means a lot.

CHARTER 5

Christian: I told Ana I was going to fight for her. I meant it I don't know how to show her that we belong together and we shouldn't separate because of college, she can still have her dream and be with me; if anything I can help her.

First step in my plan is my parent's ball is coming up tomorrow and I asked Ana, to go with me she said she'd love to.

"I have a whole day planned for Ana, Kate, and Mia, to get their hair done and be pampered with everything they could ever want, I bought her the most beautiful silver dress with a slit up the side with the match sky scraper heels she will look amazing. But it is Ana we are talking about she could wear a paper bag and be beautiful.

Ana: Tonight is Grace, and Carrick's Ball, I am excited to go I loved going as a kid when I would dance with my dad and brother. When I was around 13 that's when I realized I had a crush on Christian we were at the ball and I think his parents asked him to dance with me because brain was dancing with Mia. And Elliot was well Elliot there really is no other way to describe him but he is amazing and I love him like a brother.

"Ana where are you"?

Brian's voice pulls me from my thoughts

"In here Brian"

"What are you doing just sitting here?"

"Thinking about the ball and all the fun we had when we were younger I remember when me and Mia were 13 and you and Christian were 15 almost 16 and Grace made Christian dance with me I think I loved him even then is that weird I was 13 I didn't know love that young but with Christian its always been right natural."

Then what is with you and this bullshit leaving him when summer is over"  
You act like I'm doing it maliciously it isn't like that I love him! I'm not going to make him wait for me what kind of person would that make me you think it was easy for me to tell him that shit, To tell him that he can have a girlfriend and be happy it wasn't it isn't it's the hardest fucking thing I have ever said and done! I did it for him so don't come here all high and mighty making me feel like shit cause guess what I already do I don't need your help with making me feel worse"

Before I realize it I'm a mess and I have tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that its killing me to know in just a few weeks the love of my life is staying here and I'm leaving what if he falls for someone else and forgets all about me. He is amazing Brian he's smart, funny, sweet, He has a lot to offer a women. I can't compete with the women who throw themselves at him, why would he want a girl compared to a woman. You and Mia almost didn't survive you starting your business you were so closed off and pissed at her all the time cause of the amount of stress you were under all she did was cry and she was here in the same city as you. I don't want that for us, Christians focus has to be his business I have no doubt the amount of success he can achieve and how great he can be why should he stay with me?"

"Because Ana no matter what you think or how you feel you're not even taking his feelings into consideration god the guy waited 3 years for you he kept his feelings a secret so you wouldn't have to choose; now you're throwing it all away and for what because you're scared! Well its part of being in love you are going to be scared, hell love is scary your trusting another person with everything you are and hoping they won't crush you."

"Mia and I almost broke up but that's because I WAS AN ASSHOLE! I wanted her to find a guy who wouldn't be too busy for her and would give her the world. Mia being Mia was stubborn and frustrating as hell she wouldn't give up on me no matter how many times I hurt her she always fought, I loved her more for it because she believed in us when I gave up but the most important thing to remember is you and Christian are not me and Mia.. You never were and you never will be Mia and I love each other so much but you and Christian have a love that can withstand anything and anyone yes you will be busy he will be busy but if I know you both your love will survive college I promise you the guy is crushed he is plastering a smile on his face in front of you but inside he's dying he wants you and only you go talk to him."

"Ok I love him Brian I really do"

"I know baby girl I know go to him tell him your feelings let him in don't hold back".

"I'm going to stop running away from him and go to him I love him I am only going to be a few hours away we can make this work. I need to go to him I pull out my phone to text him see if he can come over or if I can go there either way I need to talk to him today.

"Hey are you home can I come over"

"I'm at work right now is everything okay

"Everything is fine I just need to see you"

"Come to my office ill have Taylor meet you downstairs ill see you soon

I pull up to his office 15 minutes later as to be expected Taylor is waiting for me breathe Ana I just need to breathe this will be ok he loves you...

"How are you today Ana?"

"Mr. Grey is waiting for you Ana

Christian: I was thinking about Ana when Andrea announced Ana arrivd

"Ana are you ok?

"No I'm fine I just needed to see"

"God this woman knows how to get to me it is going to kill me to let her leave in a few weeks

"Are you mad at me for coming?"

"No baby I love that you missed me and wanted to see me

She breathes a little easier

"Baby what is on your mind your body is so tense come here"/span/span/div

"She willingly comes to me that is a good sign she's not here to end it with me

"Christian do you think we can make it work well I am in school and you being here at GEH?

"of course I do I love you so much I don't want to let you go I will support you throughout college even when you are cramming for a big test and can't talk to me, I will be here waiting for you to tell me how it went"

"You mean that?" she looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes, and I can see the tears in them

"Of course I do"

"What about the women you're going to meet you won't feel you're missing out on them because you're tied down to me"

"Baby look at me nothing, and no one, can get me to ever feel that way about you being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want us to end because you're afraid."

"I love you Christian. I don't want us to end when summer is over. I want you to be with me and no one else. I'm sorry if I am being selfish but it kills me to think of you with other women I don't even know why I was stupid enough to suggest it."

"Baby you are not stupid or selfish I want you and only you. Do you understand I will be here with you every step of the way"…

"God your perfect I don't know why I thought I could let you go I love you Christian."

"I love you to baby I have a surprise for you tonight go to my house when you leave here and I will see you in a few hours I have one more meeting and I will be all yours ok?"

"Ok I will see you at home"

"I kiss her deeply and passionately on the lips

"mmm baby you better go before I take you in my office" she giggles and bites that lip.

"I would love that Mr. Grey but I will be waiting for you to get home and I will be naked and wet"

"That women is going to be the death of me but no better way to go I look at my clock my next meeting isn't for a half hour I call my Jeweler and see if the ring I have designed for Ana will be ready by tonight he assures me everything is all set I thank him and hang up I call Taylor in my office

"Taylor is everything all set at home?

"yes Sir Gail has everything in place and she and I will make ourselves scarce as soon as we arrive and you and Ana will have the place to yourselves for the night"

" Thank you Taylor. "

"No problem Sir. And congratulations on your future engagement thank you Taylor. I love Ana I won't give her up." Let's just hope she says yes

I'm home just soaking in the bath tub when I feel

Christian get in behind me. he wasn't do home for another couple hour's

"Baby what are you doing here?"

"I missed you and I wanted to ask you a question and it couldn't wait"

"Ok so ask me I love you, and you know you can ask me anything"

"I love you and your my life and my everything I wanna grow old and grey with you I want you to be my forever be my wife Ana?"

"I love you so much Christian I will marry you because your my forever but we are young so we will be engaged until I graduate college"

"Whenever you want baby, It is all up to you but now your mine I cant picture letting you go

"don't let me go I am not going anywhere at least not without you by my side? "

"Make love to me"

and so he did all night I'm deliciously sore I love that man are family is excited for us they love us and they know were meant to be were young but we are not rushing it we will have a long engagement and I just love the fact that Christian Grey is mine to keep forever I love that man.

"Mia and Kate are on their way over since Christian is working I didn't wanna be alone so I invited them over since we got engaged I haven't seen my friends in a couple weeks I have been to preoccupied in my own little bubble I wasn't ready to let anyone in yet. I missed my girls so I called them over for lunch and to hang out well Christian works late tonight.

"Ana"

"In the kitchen"

"Hey guys why do you guys looks so miserable"

"Question is why don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Ana it is the first of the month"

"Ok I giggle and that means what to me?"

"Aunt flow has paid a visit this week today is the first day we all have the same cycle schedule"

"I guess mine changed cause I don't have aunt flow"

"What they say in unison"

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Ana you said you have been tired lately right?

"And your boobs are hurting and your nauseous"

"It finally dawns on me oh shit; no it cant be that's not possible I'm on the pill I am trying to think of the last time I had my monthly visitor it wasn't last month buy the month before shit!

"Guys I think I'm pregnant; oh god how could I let this happen?" I'm so stupid my Parents my Brother Christian there all going to kill me I'm dead I am so dead...

"Well don't panic lets go buy a few test to see"

"Yes good idea"

20 minutes later

"I am sitting here with 10 test sitting on the counter they are all just staring at me calling me a fool I'm pregnant I don't know whether to laugh or cry at the craziness of the situation god I'm an idiot I have to tell Christian how do I tell him what do I say? hey abbe by the way your going to be a father I'm sorry I ruined your life no, no, no, this is not happening I am pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door

"Ana what does the test say?"

"I'm pregnant Kate what am I going to do"?

"you are going to women up and tell your man and you two will figure this out together I promise baby girl it will be fine I love you ill see you tomorrow call me if you need anything"

"thanks Kate I love you to

"Ana baby are you home"?

"in the bathroom Christian"

"What are you doing in here"

"Christian I'm we ummm were pregnant"

Christian:

"are you sure"?

"6 test told me yes but we should make an appointment to find out for sure?

"Ana I love you it will be ok we will make it wor

"so a baby huh"

"Looks like it" I chuckle

"you're not mad at me"?

"No baby why would I be mad at you I love you and I love our baby are little invader.."

"god your amazing what would I do without you?"

"you never have to find out"/div

"what about school"?

"Ana you listen to me and you listen good you are going to school in a couple weeks and I will be here with you every step of the way the baby wasn't planned and he or she won't change the plan now I will hire a nanny well you are in school I will travel up there everyday I might even take some time off and leave it to Roes when you get further along, and I'll just work from home I'm buying an apartment up by wsu for you me and Kate

"I love you so much Christian"

"I love you too baby"

 **next day**

Ana I are waiting to be seen by Dr. Greene I feel like its taking forever but I cant help but get excited.

"Ms. Steele"

"come on Christian that's us"

"Hi Ana nice to meet you"

"I am Dr. Greene lets take a look and see how far along you are."

"Do you know when your last period was.?

"It was the month before last."

"Ok lets have a look"

"do you hear that"?

"yes we both answer"

"that is your babies heartbeat,

"everything seems good lets get some blood work and testing done.

And we can set you up for another appointment,

"but your baby looks nice and healthy and you look to be about 7 weeks along I will print you out some photos and schedule for another appointment next month

"Ana that's our baby. Our beautiful baby I love you so much Anastasia. "

"Thank you Ana for this miracle I know were young but we can make it work"

"I Love you Christian Grey and Baby Grey"


	6. Chapter 6

Ana pov

It has been a few days since we found out about the baby, Everything is going accordingly. Christian has been amazing, Sometimes I wonder how we are going to have a baby when we are both going to be extremely busy, Christian promised that he'd be by myside through it all are parents were not all that thrilled over it they are excited to be grandparents but they wish we would have waited. Me too I think about this baby and I love it so much already and I know we will be able to do it. Brian and Mia already said they would take the baby for a couple days during final week so I could study and our parents agreed to help to so we will be ok. I still get scared but my mom told me that was perfectly understandable. I am truly blessed to have such an amazing family and support system. I don't know what I would do without any of the people in my life.

Christian pov

Tonight is my parent's ball I usually avoid these thing's cause well let's face it there not fun I would usually go say hi and leave but this year I am taking the love of my life and soon to be wife. My hope is I can get Ana to marry me before the baby comes because I want us to be a real family, I don't know how she will take it when I bring it up to her I just hope she wants me as much as I do her there really is no one else for me 21 or not Anastasia Rose Steele is the woman I've always wanted! And this is one of our last few days together for a little while she is going to school in a week so after tonight's ball Kate, Elliot, Mia, and Brian, are all coming on the Grace with Ana and I. I won't see Ana until we get ready to leave for the ball because she is At the spa with Mia and Kate so I am here with Brian, and Elliot. I like hanging out with the guy's but I miss my girl. I can't wait to see her

"Chris what are you going to do about Ana and the baby with her moving two hours away"

"Easy I am going to buy a house up by there for us and Kate"

"alright man you know I love you like a brother and your good to my sister and I haven't seen her happy like this in forever but take it easy she is only 19 I am sure she loves you but your both so young how do you know your it for each other?"

"Brian I would give up every last dollar I had if it meant making Anastasia smile her laugh her smell everything about her just brings me to her but if for some reason she didn't want me anymore id do the right thing and be there for our baby and her but I'd let her go"

"Relax man she isn't going anywhere I just wanted to know she is my baby sister and now she's having a baby I just wasn't expecting that so soon you have only been official 3 month's"

"But I have loved her years beyond that do you think I should let her go and not be there?"

"I didn't say that look your my best friend just don't push my sister into anything she isn't ready for"

"Well I would never do that to her anything Ana wants Ana gets."

 ** _Later that night at the ball_**

Ana pov

"Christian this is beautiful it's more amazing then I remember"

"I wouldn't know all I see is you, You look Beautiful baby I missed you today"

"aww Christian don't make me cry my hormones are everywhere right now so out of control"

"I`m Sorry baby I'm just telling you how I see it"

"I love you Christian Trevelyan Grey you are my absolute everything"

"I love you more than life Anastasia Rose Steel soon to be Grey"

I love hearing that every time he say's it I feel truly Sated.

Christian Pov

We're dancing and joking and she is having the time of her life and I just love to watch her face light up, she get's this twinkle in her eye when she get's overly excited and I love being the one that causes that excitement in her I just love her so damn much it is painful.

What Brian said earlier is bothering me. I don't want to pressure Ana into anything maybe I will let her go to school and I will stay here I will of course continue with supporting her and our baby but I need to make sure what she wants before I make decisions on our relationship that effect both of us id be devastated in lost without her. I love her simple as that nothing and no one will separate us.

"Christian"

"yes baby"

"I need to pee"

I chuckle

"Christian don't laugh at me"

"I'm sorry baby but I will walk you in"

"No stay out here I will be right back I promise"

"Ok you have 5 minutes if you are not back I am sending a search party in for you" she giggles

"I love that giggle baby"

"And I love you Christian everything about you"

"MMM go baby before I change my mind and follow you in and we recreate what made baby grey in there "

It`s been about 15 minutes Ana still isn't back wonder what's taking her so long

Ana pov

I can't believe how in love I am and how completely sated I feel when I am in Christians arms I am going to miss him so much, this is our last week together before I leave to school and It is so hard to leave him but we will be ok because after Christmas break he`s coming back with me I am due in April so we still have time before the baby comes Christian and I agreed I come back to Seattle to give birth because this is our home our baby deserves to be born in our city.

As I am coming out of the bathroom I have a bad feeling I don't know what it is I can't put my finger on it but it`s scaring me I instantly grab my belly as like I'm protecting it ill send a text to Christian he can come in and get me

"baby come into the main house I will wait for you in here I have a bad feeling its scaring me so ill wait for you to come get me before I leave this spot."

Are you ok I'm coming baby don't leave ill be right there I love you Ana."

"hi baby girl"

Baby girl shit, it can't be can it why how would he know to come here and why?

I take a deep breath and prepare to turn around

When I do holy shit in front of my very own eyes stands Derek

"Why are you here how did you get here how did you find me why did you find me"?

"Ana I know you wanted us to end I wasn't ready for it to be over I still want you I still love you we can work this out and be together don't give up on us we were good together"

"Really Derek we were never good together. I never loved you. I never said it to you. I told you I wasn't happy anymore that's why I left it had nothing to do with the distance, Look I am happy I am engaged to a wonderful man and were expecting our first child in April, I need you to just go home and be happy."

"How the Fuck could you do that to me huh I spent three years with you, you move to Seattle 3 months ago and you're knocked up how could you give someone else what was supposed to be mine I waited for your ass to give It up to me but I thought you weren't ready now it seems like your just a little slut who got knocked up by a billionaire. Is it because he's rich he got into your panties well fuck that I deserve some ass to I waited for to long for you now you will break it off with grey or else."

He is bluffing I keep telling myself he's just upset. I understand that but this man is dangerous I can see it in his eyes I text Christian he will be up here soon I just need to keep him talking to me protect myself come on Ana you can do this don't let fear get to you Brian and Dad taught me how to be safe in case of emergency like this I just never thought I'd ever be put in this situation all I can think about is my baby and Christian.

"No I don't want you I don't owe you anything I don't want you I am sorry if you feel I have wronged you in some way I promise that was never my intention"

Slap

"You lying whore if you won't give me what I want. I will take what I want"

"No please" I am hysterically crying, I can't breathe, I just need Christian where is he slap

Everything goes blank I'm helpless I will just lye here and hope that everything will be ok where I am going.

Christian pov

"Hey Chris what are you doing down here?"

"Waiting for your sister hey man I am sorry about earlier you and Ana are good together I just get over protective sometimes"

"I get it man I do I feel the same towards Mia but Mia is older than Ana so I don't have to worry as much" we laugh

I get a text from Ana saying she has a bad feeling I hope she is ok I text her back I am on my way

"Brian I got to go Ana needs me"

"What why is she ok?"

"I don't know she is scared of something"

"Alright I'm coming with you"

I don't have time to argue I just nod my head and we go in search of Ana she didn't say where she was though. I hear yelling I turn to look at Brian he nods his head he hears it to I go further up the hallway to the stairs and I see a guy I don't recognize yelling at someone but I can't see who it is until I hear a cry of pain

"Shit its Ana"

"ANA baby wake up its me baby come on open your eyes you're ok now I'm here baby I will never let you out of my sight again"

"Who are you? And what did you do to my fiancé"?

"She was mine first Grey and you don't get to have her"

"Brian it is good to see you again how is the little lady"?

"What the Fuck is wrong with you? And what did you do to my sister?"

"Relax I am sure she is fine I just slapped her and she started crying so hard she probably just passed out from her crocodile tears"

Crunch;

"What the fuck was that for?

"For fucking with my sister, you are a lousy no good piece a shit. I never understood what Ana saw in you in the first place, I hope you like prison because you just fucked with the wrong Families."

"I will destroy everything you have Ana told me all about you wanting to be a future NFL player kiss those dreams good bye you will pay for putting your hands on Ana and I will Make sure you suffer"

"Brian take care of him I am going to go lay Ana down in my parents guess bedroom see if I can get her to wake up she doesn't have any trauma to her she is not bleeding. I am going to assume she cried so hard she passed out when she wakes up I will take her to Dr. Greene"

"Alright Chris keep me updated."

"I love you princess"

He says as he kisses his sister on the head

"Hey baby are you ok?" I ask her as she opens her beautiful Blue Eye's

"Christian he said to leave you or else"

"Shhh baby I am not going anywhere and neither are you he is gone he cannot hurt you anymore we are here and together.

"Just lay down in rest we will spend the night here Dr. Greene will be here soon to make sure everything is ok with the baby.

"Christian"

"Yes baby"

"I love you and I want to get married before the baby comes"

"I would like that we will talk more tomorrow for now we rest.

"Dr. Greene is everything ok with my baby"

"The baby is just fine sweet girl"

"Thank god for that what happened then?"

"You had a panic attack set off by all the Crying and blacked out but you and the baby are both ok you just need lots of rest if you need anything just call me and I will be here for you both"

"Thanks Dr. Greene"

"Good night Love:"

"Good night Baby"

 ** _authors note_**

 ** _THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT I TRULY DIDNT EXPECT ANYONE TO EVEN READ THIS STORY NEVER MIND LIKE IT I WAS JUST BORED ONE DAY AND PUT MY IDEAS DOWN AND NOW HERE WE ARE CHAPTER 6 IM TRULY THANKFUL. I DONT HAVE A BETA SO ALL MY MISTAKES ARE MINE BUT IF YOU KNOW A GOOD BETA BE SURE TO LET ME KNOW.. UP NEXT IS THE GRACE AND THE TEARFUL GOOD BYE AS KATE AND ANA HEAD OFF TO COLLEGE WILL ELLIOT FINALLY STEP UP AND CLAIM KATE? WILL ANA AND CHRISTIAN MARRY BEFORE THE BABY?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Christian**

Ana agreed to marry me before the baby came; I have been busy trying to find the perfect day and making everything perfect for my girl; I was thinking October 12th because that was the first time I ever met her and she smiled at me and I was gone I have loved her since then I was 10 at the time. She was just so beautiful. At the time I would have no idea that we would be together when she moved with her mom and left her dad and brother I was devastated I thought I would never see my girl again she is everything to me and I can't imagine life without her smile when I am having bad day and I just look at her and my whole world just fits I can't wait to meet our baby I know I am going to love that little peanut with everything I have because I already love his mother so much and soon she will be a grey a grey I still can't get over that she is mine we are young but were perfect for each other a love that stands the test of time. Ana

"Christian where are you?"

"In here baby"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Going over details for the wedding

I was thinking October 12th a nice fall wedding what do u think?"

"Christian I love it; and it's only a couple months away but still far enough away from my due date so I won't be showing"

"Ana do not tell me you are worried about this shit"?

"what of course I am I am 19 years old and I am having a fucking baby and getting married and you expect me to just accept that for the rest of my life people are going to look down on me and you get to be the hero marrying his baby mama what a gentleman when the big bad Mr. grey gets to have his way with everything and everyone how do u expect me to react so yes Christian I fucking care and I am sorry if you can't see this shit"

"What is wrong why do you think so negatively I am not marrying you because your fucking pregnant Ana I am marrying you because I want to and I love you and I want to spend my life with you that is why I am marrying you. You having this baby is just an added bonus and I don't care what people think of us I know the truth"

"Whatever Christian you have the solution for everything don't you well I don't care I am going to Brian's I will call you later if I feel like talking to you"

Ana

I can't understand why he doesn't seem to get it I am 19 and I am getting married and I am having a baby and I am just starting college, and not only that he is a fucking billionaire with a billion dollar empire expensive toys, and cars. I just turned 19 for goodness sake and he is mad at me for being worried about showing on my wedding day why not be another cliché teenage mother teenage wife baby daddy marries out of pity and I'm going to be considered some gold digger ugh it is so frustrating and then try talking to said baby dad he doesn't want to hear it god he pisses me off…

CHRISTIAN

I cannot believe she got so mad I don't know why she cares so much about what other people think it really is not a big deal we and our family knows the truth who cares what the world thinks. I love her and she loves me I don't understand why we can't just be happy without all this added stress I should call her at least text her.

"I'm sorry I love you come back over we can talk about it" C

"I am kind of tired I will call you later" A

"Why are you making this worse than it is I don't get it we love each other the outside world does not matter?"

"Until you understand why I care maybe we shouldn't get married"

"this is ridiculous but I am not going to play these games with you if you don't want to get married then that is your choice I am not playing games Anastasia you are wither all in or not at all" C

"Are you breaking up with me?" A

"No Ana I'm not but I am not playing games with you either your either in or you're not stop with the bullshit" C

"I'm sorry I love you so much I just don't want people thinking bad about me" A

"Baby come home I will send Taylor to get you or you can drive your choice but I promise you I won't let anyone say anything bad about you" C

"Ok have Taylor come" A

"He is on his way I will see you soon' C

I love that girl so much but she is going to drive me crazy with her mood swings I chuckle at my own little joke

"Christian"

"In here Ana"

"I am so sorry I left I love you don't leave me I don't know why it bothered me so much"

"it's okay baby I'm here I am not going anywhere"

After we moved past that argument we were able to come to an agreement we will get married on my parents estate in a private ceremony Halloween night because she says it's just the perfect timing she kills me with her smart mouth and her quirky attitude I love that women with everything I am and I can't wait to meet out baby he/she is going to be stunning for the simple fact that Ana is he/she as their mom I love her so much but I need to get her to relax and get over insecurities because if she doesn't we won't last and I don't want to ever lose her but as of right now I have 2 weeks left with my girl before I won't see her for a few weeks.

Ana

Me and Christian made up and then made love and then I fell asleep I love Christian more than life itself and my insecurities on top of my hormones are no fucking joke I need to really get this shit under control so I am meeting with a therapist when I get to school just to get my mind right for when my little peanut gets here I want to get my mind right for both Christian and I along with our son/daughter

"Anastasia I love you with every fiber of my being and you are my wife and the mother of my child and I will never let you go"

"I love you to Christian more than anything and everyone"

I skipped last week because I got so busy covering peoples shifts at work they really know how to screw people I am losing my motive to write but i will finish this story if it is the last thing I do. Give me ideas guys what should they do I know I will start time jumping I want the wedding and the baby here and Kate and Ana graduating from college… and then their real lives can begin…


	8. Chapter 8

**7 Month's later Ana pov**

Ana: "Kate I think my water just broke"

Kate "what are you sure what do u need me to do are you ok"?

Ana: "yes I'm fine I just need to shower and change can you grab my hospital bag and make sure the babies stuff is packed"

Kate: "yes bag babies bag got it I will call Christian and grace and make sure they get here in time."

Ana: "thanks babe" Kate

Kate: "yeah"?

Ana "relax it will be ok thank you for helping me"

Kate: "you're welcome"

 **Kate's pov**

"Hello Christian?"

"Yes"

"it's Kate its umm about Ana she's in labor"

"What is she ok I will be there in about an hour get her to the hospital and I will meet you there I will call my family and hers so they can be there also thanks for calling me Kate"

That was a close one I wasn't sure what went on between them to but I know Ana is miserable without him I really hope their son can bring them back together they love each other I have never seen two people more in love then them. All I know is a couple weeks after we started school Christian surprised Ana with a visit and after that she told me they broke up but she loved him and it hurts she has been doing ok but I know she misses him they have been apart for 5 months everyone is trying to get them to see reason and get back together they are both just too damn stubborn.

 **Ana pov**

 **Shit I am about to become a mom I am so excited to meet my little jumping bean I love him so much already my little Teddy bear. I miss Christian I can't believe I have to see him today after not seeing or speaking for a little over 5 month's now. I am so stupid it's my fault we broke up I called off the wedding cause I wanted to get married when I graduated college and I was something that I could say hey yes I had a baby young but I also made a name for myself I didn't just marry my baby father and live off of his money..** **I love Christian and Teddy more than anything but he gave me an ultimatum either we get married before teddy or not at all and I don't think he meant it I think he was just frustrated with me which I don't blame him I kept changing my mind and I don't know why. But instead of admitting that to him I told him we were over and I was dine with his stupid bullshit he then said if that's what I want than fine but I can't keep him from Teddy like I would ever do that.. I am a spoiled brat but I am not heartless. Christian has a girlfriend he has been seeing her for a few weeks now and when I first saw them in the paper I text him and told him I hated him and he is an ass and that I regret ever falling in love with him.** **How could he do that to me? I loved him I love him I just wanted to wait but he insisted and our stubbornness got the best of us and now I have to see him and he will probably bring her I don't want her around my son she has no business with him whatever Christian does is his choice but my son won't be a part of all different woman coming in and out of his life. Ahhhhhh these contractions are getting worse I don't know if I can do this what if he doesn't come out? What if he gets stuck in me or worse? Ugh why am I torturing myself with bullshit it doesn't matter we are over and teddy is just beginning we need to get along for him at least, even though the asshole broke my heart..**

 **Christian pov: "Alyssa I'm headed out"**

 **"** **Where you going"?**

 **"** **My son is on his way into this world I am going to see him into the world and to sign his birth certificate"?**

 **"** **Oh with that child I can't believe you made a child with a child it will be good when you take him from his mom and allow us to raise him he will be better off"**

 **"** **I am not taking my son from his mother what gave you that idea"?**

 **"** **Because she is a child and he deserves two parents when we get engaged I will adopt him and we will be together as a family"**

 **"** **you are crazy I don't love you we have been together for like 5 minutes and you got us married and you being the mom of my son are you feeling ok my son has a mother a stubborn hard headed beautiful and amazing mom and I am still in love with her and I want her I don't know why I thought I could be without her she is my world"**

 **"** **What the hell have you been doing with me for the past 2 months if you are so in love with her?"**

 **"** **I was depressed at the way we ended things and I needed to be with her and I couldn't so you walked into the bar that night and you were there to take my mind off of her and in all actuality whenever I fucked you I was thinking of Ana, I was missing Ana, I am sorry for dating you and for allowing you to see us long term I don't know why I did that to you, You are beautiful but you're not my Ana she is the woman for me and now she is about to bring our son into this world"**

 **"** **Wow I didn't know you felt so strongly I will go I hope you are happy in life Christian you deserve it I hope I find someone who loves me as much as you love Ana go tell her don't hold back let her know she is it for you and make her believe it"**

 **I have to go to Ana I need to make the birth I need to tell her how much I love her and tell her how sorry I am for being such a asshole before teddy comes in this world..**

 **"** **Taylor"**

 **"** **Yes sir"**

 **"** **We have to go to Portland I am going to be a father in a few hours and I need to be there to see my son born"**

 **"** **Yes sir congratulations on teddy"**

 **"** **Thank you and Jason its Christian your family and I don't know what I'd do without you or Gail".**

 **"** **Thank you Christian we feel the same way about you and Ana we love that girl we will help you get her back but in the meantime lets go see your son.**

 **Ana pov**

 **Ughh I can't do this anymore I have been in labor for 5 hours and teddy** **is just sitting pretty in my womb he is as stubborn as his father is.**

 **"** **Where is Christian is he not coming?** **I know he doesn't love me anymore but I thought he would at least come see his son" I am so emotional I can't stop crying bringing teddy into this world is not the same without Christian.**

 **"** **I need Christian can you call him for me Kate?"**

 **"** **Sure honey what do you want me to tell him?"**

 **"** **That I am so sorry and I love him please don't miss the birth of our son"**

 **"** **Okay I will go call him now why don't you rest"**

 **"** **Okay and Kate thanks for being my best friend/sister/godmother to my son"**

 **"** **I love you Ana your my sister and I can't wait to meet my handsome nephew/godchild"**

 **"** **Grey"**

 **"** **Christian its Kate where are you"?**

 **"** **I am almost there is Ana okay"**

 **"** **Yes she said for me to tell you she is sorry and she loves you so much and even though you may not feel the same anymore don't miss teddy's birth"**

 **"** **Kate I love her so much just don't tell her until I get there let me do it"**

 **"** **Okay I will see you in about 20 minutes doctor says she's 6 centimeters and about 80% effaced whatever that means lol"**

 **"** **Thanks Kate for everything you have done for Ana and teddy "**

 **"** **No biggie I love them and I know you do to so get here and welcome your son and get your girl back"**

 **"** **I am pulling in now see you soon"**

 **Christian pov:**

 **I just arrived at the hospital Ana is sleeping but the doctors told me not to wake her because when it is time to push she is going to need all her strength I can't believe this is it and I'm going to meet my son in just a few short hours I have never been more excited or nervous in my entire life.**

 **"** **Christian I am so sorry I miss you I love you I know you don't love me anymore but please don't leave Teddy he needs you" she is talking in her sleep I don't want her to think I don't love her anymore that couldn't be further from the truth she is my whole life I will wait forever for her if she still wants me**

 **"** **Hey how is she"? ok I guess she has been sleeping since I got here I love her so much mom what if she never forgives me for ignoring her that past few months I never meant for it to go this far we were never supposed to break up"..**

 **"** **I know hunny it is ok just tell Ana that when she wakes up"**

 **"** **I will I will come get you when she wakes up is Ray and Brian here?"**

 **"** **Yes they are in the waiting room"**

 **"** **Can you send Brian in?"**

 **"** **I will send him right in"**

 **"** **Thanks mom I love you"**

 **"** **I love you too Christian always remember that"**

 **"** **Hey Chris how are you holding up"?**

 **"** **Best as I can I want her to wake up so I can tell her I love her"**

 **"** **Yeah I know man relationships are hard I can't wait to meet my nephew"**

 **"** **I can't wait to meet my son."**

 **"** **Would you be teddy's god father?**

 **"** **I would love to"**

 **Ana pov**

 **"** **Christian you made it"?**

 **"** **of course baby I wouldn't miss this for the world I love you Ana and I want to be with you and teddy I am so sorry for my part in everything"**

 **"** **Me too I never wanted to break up I love you"**

 **"** **Relax baby it will be ok were together now that's all that matters just breathe baby not long now before we meet this little guy"**

 **"** **I feel better knowing you're here with me to welcome him it wouldn't be the same with out you"**

 **"** **I was never going to miss this"**

 **There is a knock on the door**

 **"** **Hi Ana how are you feeling?"**

 **"** **Ok I guess just tired is everything ok"**

 **"** **yes I just came to see how far we have come since last time I checked you so let's take a look and see when your this little guy decides to grace us with his presence there are a lot of people who are waiting to meet him"**

 **"** **We have a big family sorry about that"**

 **"** **Well let's take a look"**

 **"** **Alright Ana your fully dilated and 100% effaced are you ready to push"?**

 **"** **yes I can do this can you get Kate?"**

 **"** **Sure baby hold on"**

 **"** **Kate Ana wants you in there with us well she brings him into the world"**

 **"** **Are you sure?"**

 **"** **Yes who better than you"**

 **"** **Ok everyone is here are we ready on the next contraction I need you to give me a big push"**

 **"** **Ok push harder than that you can do it come on Ana lets meet this baby"**

 **"** **Ok breathe"**

 **"** **You are doing great baby I love you so much"**

 **"** **I love you too even though your son is ripping his way through my body right now"**

 **"** **Alright Ana you can do this I need one big push can you give me that?"**

 **"** **I think so I can do this"**

 **"** **You can do it Ana we have prepared months for this remember those stupid classes we took on birthing"**

 **"** **Don't make me laugh Kate"**

 **"** **Well don't quit on me now lol"**

 **"** **Alright Ana this is it one big push and we should meet teddy very soon?"**

 **"** **Push as hard as you can?"**

 **"** **Good we got a head one more push and get the rest of him out"**

 **"** **Breathe Ana he is here our baby is here you hear that cry he is beautiful"**

 **"** **Would you like to cut the cord Christian?"**

 **"** **Yes"**

 **"** **Ok just cut right here perfect"**

 **"** **He is perfect"**

 **"** **Congratulations you guy's teddy is a perfectly healthy baby"**

 **"** **Theodore Raymond Grey was born today at 10:30 pm tonight on April 22** **nd** **2009"**

 **"** **He weighs in at 7lbs 6oz 22inches long. Mom and baby are doing amazing"**

 **"** **I love you Ana thank you so much"**

 **"** **Christian can we get married here right now and have a big wedding when I graduate college that way only people who will know are the important ones"**

 **"** **It's ok Ana we can wait I am sorry I made you feel you had to choose one way or another"**

 **"** **No I really want to I want teddy's parents to be married"**

 **"** **Okay baby I will arrange that and we can get married in two hour's"**

 **4 hours later**

 **"** **Were married"**

 **"** **We are I love you Anastasia Grey"**

 **"** **I love you Christian Grey"**

 **Authors note**

 **Ok I know I had them broken up but it is ok right you never even knew lol there together and teddy was born don't worry I will do a big wedding in a few chapters I will do a few chapters of them with teddy as a baby I am putting it as Ana is going to finish up this semester via online so she can be with teddy cause new babies breast feed can't be away from mama to long hope you like it I will do a few more chapters and then really time jump like year's and we will see where our favorite couple goes if you want to see something let me know I am always open to ideas and suggestions and I need a beta if anyone knows any good ones**


	9. Chapter 9

**Christian:** it's been about a week since my son has been born and I made Ana my wife. I love my family. Ana finished her semester online her professors are so proud of her for being a new mom and basically being very pregnant she stuck with her work and finished all her work and as at the top of her class they all love her who wouldn't Ana is one of those people who can light up a room with just a smile. And teddy my baby boy is just as beautiful as his mom he has her bright blue eyes but other than that he looks like me I am a very proud father. And when my wife graduates college I will give her the wedding of her dreams. Even though she tells me I am her dream. I am awakened from my thoughts by my baby boy crying through the monitor.

Christian: I got him go back to sleep

Ana: its ok it has to be me he won't take a bottle yet he is too small

Christian: hmmm lucky teddy, go feed my son and then bring him in to me

Ana: yes sir

Christian: Ana I love you, you know that right

Ana: I do baby I love you too

Ana: Hi Teddy Bear what's with all the fussing are you hungry.

My son is such a daddy's little man he only ever want's me when he is hungry I feel used by my week old son. I love you teddy you and your daddy are everything to me I can't believe I was afraid of you when I found out you were coming, I was so afraid, I wouldn't know how to take care of you, and you would hate me, and id fail as a parent. All I want is to do the best I can and give you the world we already know your daddy can but I want to be able to do it to. I love you Theodore Raymond Grey with everything I am and have to give you.

 **Christian:** I am just listening to Ana talk to teddy through the monitors I never knew she was afraid of becoming a mom I can't believe I spent 5 months away from her and she had to feel all these emotions with no one around to talk to well she had Kate thankfully that women deserves a medal for everything she did for me and Ana when we were apart and I know she loves teddy as much as Ana and I do. Teddy is getting fussy I better go see if I can calm him down when I get to the door, Ana is sitting in the rocking chair trying to calm him and when it doesn't work she starts to sing this lullaby and he loves it

 **Ana:** "Midnight moonlights shining through the curtain lace

Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face

One sweet angel sleeping in my arms

You are the promise, I knew God would keep

You are the gift that makes my world complete

And you'll never know how much I love you

But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through

Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why

So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby"

"Sleep perfect little boy I will be here when you wake up mommy loves you so much teddy..

"Christian how long have you been standing there" "

Long enough to see the most perfect sight you singing to our son that was a beautiful lullaby where did you learn it?"

"You remember my Grandma Rose"?

"she taught it to me when my mom and dad split up it was hard on me more than I ever realized I thought I did something wrong but to make me feel better grandma Rose would sing that to me whenever I was feeling down shed sing it to me. And now that she is no longer here I get to sing it to Teddy and it worked and he fell right to sleep."

 **Christian: "** I love you so much Ana"

"I love you too Christian I know we have been through A lot this past year but we made it through and we have a beautiful baby boy out of the deal"

"Yes we do I couldn't have asked for a better mother for teddy you're amazing with him and he adores you even if you didn't have those luscious milk bags."

"Christian do not say that" she is giggling. "I love to make you happy, Ana so tonight we are having a wedding reception"

"We are that is so exciting why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a surprise now go get ready it will be at my parent's ballroom and teddy will be there too."

"Ok I love you this is so exciting I need to call Kate."  
I am so excited for tonight I have an amazing surprise for Ana I am going to sing to her as I play the piano and show her how much I love her and how much her and teddy mean to me listening to Ana sing if she didn't want to be a lawyer id tell her to try to go professional I might have her record some of her lullaby for when she is not home and teddy gets fussy"

Now to figure out how I am going to pull this off Ana has bounced back pretty quickly with her pre baby weight which she is proud of but considering she is only a week postpartum some of her old clothes don't fit her cause her body is more curvier than before not that I'm complaining I love her new body and she is happy and confident I want to send her to Caroline Acton for a few hours and spoil her and Kate.. but she doesn't want to leave teddy with me because right now teddy won't take a bottle he refuses it and he might get hungry well she is gone but she is going to pump and try we bought these damn bottles that have boob like nipples on them I hope these fuckers work. I want to feed my son. I have Brian and Elliot coming over they say to catch up but I know they only want to see my Teddy. I can't fault them my son is adorable and he should be a baby model I maybe bias but my baby is adorable..

"Christian, are you ok baby?"

"Yeah sorry was lost in thought."

"Ok are you boy's going to be ok I will only be gone two hour's Teddy will need a feeding and a change put the blue outfit Kate bought him on I picked that because it will match what we are wearing and besides it will make Kate happy"

"Yes dear Ana baby Teddy will be fine I promise if we can't handle it I will call my mom"

"Well Sawyer is driving us so Taylor will be here I trust Taylor."

"I am hurt you trust Taylor more than me" I feign hurt but I don't blame her I will be using Taylor to my benefit if teddy gets fussy. "Ana we will be fine Kate is waiting for you go shopping and don't worry about us men we will be fine"

"Taylor" "Ana is this necessary?"

"Yes Ana" Taylor will you please "Keep an eye on my son I don't trust the boy's Taylor is really trying to hide his laugh "Yes Ana I will keep an eye on teddy for you incase these knuckle heads do something wrong but they can't really screw it up"

"Thank you Taylor"

Ana: "I love you Christian behave and give teddy kisses for me"

"We love you too Ana go have fun"

"Kate

"Hi babe how is my godson doing"

"He is fine he needs to see you soon you haven't seen him since we brought him home"

"I wanted to give you and Christian a chance to be alone and adapt a routine"

"he is doing amazing though he was fussy this morning but I sang him grandma roses lullaby and he was knocked I am actually afraid for my son right now I left him with Christian Eliot and Brian my poor kid haha"

"Ana I am sure he is fine"

"I know because I asked Taylor to watch them haha"

"You are awful my dear best friend now let's go find our dresses"

 **Christian:** "hi teddy your uncles are here to see you" he is just smiling I love my little man I go to get his outfit Ana picked out and get him the bottle she left for him.

"Brian how is Mia treating you?"

"You do not want to know she is on baby high all she talks about is teddy and how cute he is and how she can't wait for us to have kid's. "I was like Mia calm down we are not having kids anytime soon she was like but why I want at least 6"

"Well that is women for you they all want what someone else has"

"True give me my nephew"?

"What's wrong Elliot?"

"It's Kate she doesn't talk about Kids or anything like that she has been quiet lately about the things I thought she would want to talk about"

"Kate was there for Ana through her entire pregnancy and she was even there when she gave birth Kate and Ana have a bond that I can't even come through so of course she isn't going to go nuts and all gaga over the baby she is teddy's godmother she loves him but Kate and Ana are 19year's old she doesn't want a baby right now hell neither did Ana. We love teddy now but if we could have waited I am pretty sure she would have"

"Makes since I just feel since this whole wedding baby delivery drama went on she doesn't want to be with me anymore"

"Has she actually said those words to you or you just feeling insecure Elliot"

"Shut up asshole I am not feeling insecure I just need Kate to know I love her and I want us to grow"

"Well million dollar question have you told her that"

"No I haven't even told her I loved her I tell her I like her a lot"

"Well tonight after I perform for Ana. I will perform a song of your choosing for Kate but you will sing the words to her in her ear well you dance with her"

 **Later that night at the Party**

 **Ana: "** this place looks amazing Christian I love you so much I love you to baby and I am glad you like it"

"I have a surprise for you but I need you to sit right here and give teddy to my mom or Mia"

"Okay what is it should I be nervous?"

"Baby I love you calm down"

"Grace will you take teddy for me he just ate so he should stay sleeping but apparently I am supposed to sit here and wait for Christian's surprise"

"Of course darling the rest of are headed out we know what is going to happen and I want you to know how proud we are of you all 4 of us even though we didn't birth you we love you like our daughter and we are blessed that Carla and ray decided to share you with us from such a young age and now you have giving us a grandson so we decided to keep teddy for the night and you and Christian get a night to yourself"

"I didn't pump enough milk what if he needs me I don't know how to be away from him?"

"Darling girl relax we have enough milk from you Christian brought it from home and thankfully little Mr. Teddy here like's those bottles you bought him"

'Grace I love you and Carrick just as much as I love my mom and dad and I am blessed to have you as my in laws and my son's Grandparents"

"I will pick him up in the morning and take him to see my dad for a few hours"

"Sounds perfect dear I will see you then enjoy the rest of your party"

I kiss teddy bye and tell him I will see him tomorrow but after my talk with Kate today I need her by myside she has been feeling like Elliot doesn't want her anymore and I Can't have my best friend thinking negative about herself. So I set out to find her..

"Kate hey come sit with me"

"Do you know what Christian is planning him and Elliot are up to something and I don't know what it is"

"I have no idea Christian just told me to sit in the front and give teddy to his mom which is what I did they all left so now it's just all of us. You know Kate Elliot really cares about you I think he just has a random way of showing it cause he is such a big kid but don't worry I think you two will figure it all out "

"Thanks Ana where would I be without you"

"You will never have to know Christian has to work tomorrow and I am taking Teddy to see my dad want to come with us?"

"Sure I miss Ray I would love to see him"

I am pulled out of my conversation by Christian speaking on the microphone.

 **Christian:** "To the love of my life my wife there isn't a day that goes by I don't count my blessings for you and not just as themother of my son but because of who you are you are perfect in every way and I couldn't ask for a better wife and partner in my life so baby this is for you"

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cuz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach"

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cuz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I am in legit tears right now how can one man be so completely perfect he is built like a god he has the kindest soul and heart he is an exceptional lover and he can sing and he is smart and he is all mine.

"I love you Anastasia Grey and I couldn't imagine my life without you.."

"I love you too"

"Well I am not done yet ladies and gentlemen please welcome my brother Elliot he has a surprise for his lady love tonight. Kate I think you are in for a treat"

"Kate I have been a horrible boyfriend to you and yet you stood by me and I love you so much and I am sorry I haven't been able to tell you that before now I am no Christian but he helped me out a little so don't hate me to much for butchering this song I love you baby"

"You ready ell?"

"As I will ever be"

I was never alive

'Til the day I was blessed with you

When I hold you late at night

I know what I was put here to do

I turn off the world and listen to you sigh

And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby

Know I'm forever near

The one you can always call

Right all you know to fear

Are the shadows on your wall

I'm here close enough

To kiss the tears you cry

And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby

So tell me how to stop the years from racing

Is there a secret someone knows?

I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing

I'll never be ready to let go

And when the world seems cold

And you feel that all of your strength is gone

There may be one tiny voice

Your reason to carry on

And when I'm not close enough

To kiss the tears you cry.

"I love you Elliot Grey" that was beyond perfect you are beyond perfect"

"go get your girl Ell"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wow i can not believe i'm already on chapter 10 i started this story it was just a idea in my head i couldn't stop it so i put it to paper and the words just kept flowing i am not like most of your typical authors to me this is just fun i don't take my work to serious i do however put a 100% into it i don't write out my stories ahead of time the day i update is the day the story was written. I do want to say how truly amazed i am at all of you for loving this story and the support you have giving me through it.. Well onto the story time jump...

Christian: "Ana will you hurry up or we are going to be late"

"Calm your hormones grey i am coming"

My wife ladies and gentlemen i can't help but laugh it's been three years since we got married and had teddy. Teddy is growing up so fast and he is so smart you wouldn't think he is 3 years old.. Today is Ana and Kate's Graduation day my girl graduated at top of her class and she is valedictorian and she's also been a voice for teenage pregnancy and helped the other girls who were put in her situation who weren't as fortunate as she was to have the father stick around i hate guys like that they can lay down and make this child and then just walk away like their babies don't exist and it is disgusting. I couldn't imagine my life without my son he is my world and we can't wait to watch his mama graduate. If she ever comes down i chuckle to myself

Ana: I can't believe we are graduating today it seems so unreal and to top it all of i am valedictorian I was honored when i was asked but i got glowing recommendations from my professor and the dean of students and my peers all seemed to respect me not that i spent much time over the last few year's really doing anything besides work and being with my son and husband. Life hasn't been easy but i will never take it for granted. When today was about a year old i met this girl well i was walking to the store to get teddy medicine because he had a nasty cold i hated seeing my baby sick. But this girl was sitting on the bench and it was freezing and she was sitting there just crying i felt so bad and i went to sit with her and what i saw devastated me she had her baby bundled up in her coat and some blankets just crying over her she couldn't have been more than 6 months old i asked her why she was outside in the cold with a baby so small and why she was crying. She told me her parents kicked her out when she got pregnant at 16 and then her daughter grandmother took her in to live with them and all was getting better until earlier today when her baby's father told her she needed to leave his grandmother's house and take her bastard child with her i was so heart broken that he could be so cold to her after she had giving him a beautiful baby girl but she told me that he started dating her best friend and she didn't want him to be apart of their lives so he had to choose and he chose her i cried with her but after a few minutes i collected myself and i called my in laws and told them what happened and carrick and grace being the amazing people they are helped me help this girl and she was so grateful for everything we did for her. She is now one of my bestfriends and we are graduating today together her daughter Isabella and Teddy will be there with us today. But after helping her we decided to team up together and help other girls who get put in situations like that so now we own our own young women himes where we supply you with a roof over your head and the best doctors and child care you could ever ask for that help young mom's overcome the craziness of life and help them complete school and get careers and they turn around in help in return it started off with one but between Christian and Brian's over protectiveness of me they expanded it now there is one in all 50 states and we are slowly expanding and so many great people help out with it in the past two years we have raised over billions of dollars. I couldn't be more proud.

"Mama" taking out of my day dream by my baby"

"Yes baby boy what's the matter?"

"Dada said huwwy you making hims gwt gway hairs"

"Did dada tell you to say that?"

"No he twold uncle Brian and i hweard him so i twelling you"

"Okay baby let's go before daddy turns gray i say to him giggling"

"Mama?"

"Yes teddy bear"?

"I wove you dis much"

He has his arms open so he can show me he is so cute

"Well want to know a secret i love you even more"

He nods his little head yes

His little eyes bug out of his head

"Dats a lot mama"

"But it is true baby boy you are mamas everything"

"Otay i twell daddy you wove me more den him and he gwoing to be jwealous"

We head downstairs and Christian and Brian are talking they look at me as i clear my throat

"I am here so i won't be turning your hair gray" i say it with a giggle so he know's i am not mad

Christian: "who told you that" I say with a chuckle because teddy is in his uncle's arms telling him to hide him from daddy i love that kid

"You look beautiful Ana are you excited you and Kate are graduating today and i couldn't be more proud of you Anastasia i love you so much and everything you have achieved over the last 3 year's is inspiring and you promised teddy something when he was a week old you didn't know i knew you said it but i heard you talking to him through the monitor you told him you wanted to give him the world and you knew i could but you wanted to know that you could do it to"

She is in tears streaming down her face so i wipe them away and whisper in her ear

"Mrs grey you have officially kept your promise to your son you gave him the world you are that little boy's whole world but today you show him that not only did you have him young you graduated top of your class and became valedictorian and are graduating as a double major and have become the world's youngest partner in the law firm and not because your family but because you worked your ass off at the same time you did all that well being a kick ass mom and an amazing wife and even helped people less fortunate and turned a good deed into a multi billion dollar charity all over the world you Anastasia Rose Grey are an amazing woman and i am so proud of you"

"Well damn christian make me cry right before we are supposed to leave why don't you"

"I love you Christian Trevelyan Grey you have been my rock through it all and i couldn't of asked for a better father for my son and a husband for me you are our whole world and we love you so much let's go"

2 hours later the Graduation

Ana: "I am honored to be standing here today in front of you all today as the graduating class of 2012 as most of you know i got pregnant with my son when i had just turned 18 i haven't even started college yet and i just started dating his father who i had the biggest crush on pretty much my whole life i was scared i didn't know how he would react i thought my brother and father were going to kill me but most of all i was afraid of being a disappointment to my family i loved them so much and the last thing i wanted to do was hurt anyone both sets of my parents i loved the grey's as much as i love my own parents and siblings and i wouldn't be here today without the help of them all and my best friend Kate, when i finally told the father he was surprised but surprisingly accepted it and said we'd deal with it together he could have up and left us but he chose to stay and be the amazing man and father he is today. As for me i was afraid id fail my classes or what people would think of me and i always strived to be the best i can be at everything i do and i wasn't going to lose my ambition and goals because i became a mom if anything my son motivated me to do more and be more he made me see the world differently he loved me unconditionally all he wanted from me was love and attention and he got that and so much more he showed me the world. I made a promise to him when he was just a baby and i told him i'd give him the world one day and i forgot i made that promise until right before i left to come here when my husband reminded me that by graduating here with two master degrees and top of my class i kept that promise i gave my son the world. And there is no better accomplishment than that my goal for today is to show you all that no matter what we go through in life as long as we push through it we can achieve anything and make anything happen i am proud to know that my mistakes didn't prevent me from becoming something that if anything that little baby boy that i thought was going to stop all my dreams happen to be my biggest dream and my biggest inspiration to date along with his father and our family i love you Teddy bear more than anything and mama is so proud of you" Congrats Grads you guy's are now free and please if any of you ever need anything i am only a phone call away at grey's law firm and i hope to hear from you for all the right reasons go out there and make your dreams a reality.

Christian: .listening to Anna's speech had us all tearing up and teddy is just sitting on my lap and smiling he is so proud of his mama when all the cheering for Ana dies down all we hear is this loud scream from my son he want's his mama she looks up at him and smiles and waves for him to come so i bring him to her than he turns to look at me and say's

"I wuv you daddy but i want mama now" can't argue there so i hand him to his mama and ana is beaming with pride as she picks him up and i take my seat

Ana

"Say hi teddy"

"Hi cwass 12"

They're all laughing my son can charm a room just like his daddy

"This ladies and gentleman is my son Teddy my motivation my inspiration my world"

"I wove you Mama you my whoe world"

And he squeezes me and i just can't help but cry as i hold him close to me

Christian:watching Teddy with Ana is such an amazing feeling that is my family and i can't wait to show Ana my surprise for her later.

"Congratulations baby i love you"

"I love you to christian so much"

"Congrats Annie proud of you baby girl and just know you can never dissapoint me"

"Thanks daddy i love you so much"

"Congrats baby sister you did it i am so proud of you"

"Thanks Brian i love you. You have been such a great support system for all of us and id ont know what i would do without you"

"Ana "Kate Congratulations" we say together we start giggling

"I love you Ana"

"I love you to Kate best friends and sisters to the end"

"Banana congratulations woman and you made one hell of a speech and this little guy stole the show" as he take's Teddy from my arm's thanks ell love you"

"We are so proud of you baby girl we couldn't love you anymore if we tried you are apart of our family"

"Thanks Grace and Carrick i love you guy's"

"And we love you"

"Baby girl you did amazing today so proud of you"

"Thanks mama"

"Congrats Ana i love you so much"

"I love you too Mia"

A few hours later Ana and Kate grad Party

"Mama will you sing for me pwease?"

"Sure baby what do you wanna hear?"

"I dwont know"

I laugh at him

"Okay baby i have a song for you sit with daddy or aunty Kate okay"?

"Okay mama"

"Attention everyone thank you from the bottom of my heart for the love and support over the years and me and Kate are truly grateful for this wonderful party you put together so in honor of that my son has asked me to sing to him now i only sing to him when he is being a pain in my butt and won't got to sleep my voice soothes him but because he is a big reason i am so proud today i will do him the honor of singing to him"

Everyone settles down well Christian puts Teddy on "Kate's lap and comes on stage to play the piano i look back at him and smile and say

"I love you"

"I love you so much" he replies

"This is called a Mother's Prayer and Teddy this if for you baby boy"

"(Oh)

(Oh) hmm

(Oh) hmm

Last night I prayed on a fallen star

That you never have a broken heart

Though the world is cold, just remember who you are

And I pray that you never have a rainy day

And no matter what people say

Even when it hurts it'll be okay

Tomorrow brings new promise so don't worry 'bout today

The first time I saw you

I knew my life had changed

I found purpose when I brought you home

And even though I'm not there to tuck you in everyday

I'm not far away

This is what a mother prays

Last night I prayed on a fallen star

That you never have a broken heart

Though the world is cold, please remember who you are

And I pray that you never have a rainy day

And no matter what the people say

In your darkest hours I'll help guide your way

Those dreams you have I want you to chase 'em (chase 'em)

This bond we got, let nobody break it (break it)

Even when I'm on the road and I can't see your face

This music will never take your place

I love you Teddy Bear (Uh I love my Teddy Bear)

And that's why last night

I prayed on a fallen star

That you never have a broken heart

Though the world is cold, remember who you are

And I pray that you never have a rainy day

And no matter what the people say

Even when it hurts it'll be okay

And I pray that you never have a rainy day

And no matter what the people say

In your darkest hours I'll help guide your way, this is what a mother prays

Oh whoah

Yeah

Your daddy loves you and I love you too

And we gon' do what's best for you

I pray

Oh I pray

I love you

'Cause this is what a mother prays"

 **"we love you Teddy"**

 **"I wove you mama and daddy"**

 **That was such a great chapter to write I hope you guy's like it and I personally didn't have a baby young but my bestfriend did and she achieved so much so I am super proud of her.. the song Ana sing's to Teddy is A mother's prayer by K Michelle I took a couple lines out and added a word or to so it would fit my story but thanks for the support**


	11. Chapter 11

Ana: It has been a few months since we graduated and i have been a partner in the grey law firm since graduation but i am not only doing that i am also helping Brian with his company because as smart as he is he needed a woman's touch and we all know unless it has to do with shopping Mia is of no use.I am currently working on this huge case and because i am only 22 years old the bigger guys think i am scared and intimidated by them well they clearly don't know who my husband is i have seen him in the boardroom and i have seen him argue with our 3 year old that is a sight i love to see. I am not intimidated by anyone our current case is a custody case it has been going on for a few months now and this is the first time our law firm has come into it me and carrick sat down for hour's discussing this and i told him i would like to be the lead on this case he gave me the reports and the things i read our so horrifying.

"Carrick have you seen what this woman is accused of doing to her kid's first of all why doesn't their father get to see them? He has been paying his child support yet her kids don't look they have eaten in day's or bathed for that matter the school has filed multiple reports on her child services has entered her home to check on the living environment yet each time the same reports come back there fine it is a healthy home clean environment fridge is full kids were clean. The thing i don't get is if you look closely it was the same worker each time Elizabeth morgan and each time the reports were good so they closed the cases but if you look here not even 6 months after the cases were closed the oldest ran away and right to her dad begging him not to make her go back that mom lies and to save them so after that he filed for custody and a social worker went to the home and then this is where it gets weird she found thing's and deemed the mother unfit a week later recanted the statement and said she misspoke or her words were taken out of context now when i call the department to speak with this woman they tell me she quit a week after recanting so to me something is up and not in a good way how have the other law firms not have noticed any of this shit before this is scary and the kids are in a dangerous living environment so i say we petition the courts to give the father temporary custody until the case is solved and grant the mother access to the kids but limited with a covert person watching her interact she is never to be alone with them but she or the children are not allowed to know there is someone watching the girl's ages are 13,12,6, i can't allow in good consciousness allow those girls to return to her."

"Wow ana let me just say how incredibly proud i am of you for spotting thing's that long term Lawyers have yet to see and as for the custody arrangement i know the judge on the case and she hates abusive mother's so ill put a call into her first thing in the morning in the meantime the girl's are with there Aunt and have been bathed and fed and are now ok as for the oldest one she wishes to see her dad and would like to see you if you are willing to speak with her?"

"Of course i will take her to lunch tomorrow and then i will drop her off at her dad's for an hour then bring her back to the Aunt but i am hoping by tomorrow those girls will be with their father and then we need to figure out why miss bentley recanted and quit and why mrs. morgan Keeps lying for the mother"

"sound 's like we got a solid plan in Ana i don't think this case will take very long and the father will be granted full custody and the mother will have no right to them"

"That is what i am hoping for but we never know what we are getting ourselves into but i believe something suspicious is up between mrs morgan and for her to lie like that it is her job to protect innocent children from neglectful homes not feed the horrible people children and the oldest is growing up if the mother is this unstable what is she capable of doing to her?"

"I agree Ana but for now it is 6pm and we need to go home to our families your husband told me if i kept his wife here past 7pm one more time he would come here and drag you out kicking and screaming"

"My husband the ever present caveman" i giggle i need to go home anyways i miss tucking teddy in i feel i have neglected my baby so after tomorrow lunch in i am going to pick up my Teddy before we head to his uncle brian's steele publishing he loves it there he has a little of both me and christian in him he is a book reader so smart for a 3 year old but can demand a room when he wants something bad enough just like his father.

Christian: Today turned out to be a great day i got the deal i was working on and i have secured the company i am not worth over 125 billion dollars so i am the wealthiest and youngest Ceo around after that i left the office to pick up Teddy from daycare which is only a few floors beneath me when Ana went back to school i had put a nursery in my building because i hated the idea of Teddy being in a random place where i don't know what is happening i like my control..

"Hi daddy"

"Hi teddy what you drawing"

"It's mama and me and you and baby"

"Teddy what baby?"

"Mama baby swilly"

"There is no baby Teddy"

"We shwuld twell santa cwause cwuse i need a baby"

I laugh kid is crazy

"Teddy mama and daddy are to busy for a baby right now how about in a couple years"?

"No dada i need one now dats wat uncwle lelliot said he said i nweed to ask for a brofer or siswer i pwefer brotha gwirls are to scwary xcept mama"

I am going to kill my brother putting shit in his head hes 3 years old he doesnt need this nonsense and i swear elliot is something else.

"Ok baby boy let's go home and talk to mama and see what she say's and then we will deal with your uncle another time"

"Otay daddy but me still need a brotha no sista"

I walk into the house put teddy down to play with his trains i walk into the kitchen smell something Amazing gail must be here

"Good evening gail"

"Good evening Mr. Grey"

"Gail it is christian i told you that already" i say with a laugh cause she turns bright red

"Yes sorry christian Ana is upstairs and dinner will be ready shortly i made shepherd's pie and i have a triple fudge cake already done on the cooling rack"

"Thanks Gail will you keep an eye on Teddy for me he is in the living room playing with his trains i am going to have a talk with his mom"

"No problem at all i adore Teddy"

"Ana are you up here?"

"Christian i am in the bathroom"

God my wife looks good she has just showered putting moisturizer on and she has never looked more beautiful hmm maybe teddy is onto something maybe getting Ana pregnant again wouldnt be such a big deal i mean teddy is almost four definitely something to consider.

"Christian why are you just starring at me say something"

"Sorry babe you just look so edible" i say as i bite down on her shoulder

"So i have news for you i picked up our wonderful 3 year old from daycare and you will never believe what he told me"

"Oh goodness what did that boy say now"?

"That we need to give him a baby and it was his uncle Elliot's idea and that when we do give him a baby it has to be a brother not sister because girls are scary except you."

Ana i can't even control it i just start laughing til i can't breathe christian is looking at me like i lost my mind shit i should say something.

"That's Elliot for you but christian i don't want another baby right now i just started working and i love my job and i need to put everything i have into that"

"I don't want another baby right now either i want to enjoy you to myself before i share you with yet another little person but i do want more kids in the near future" wow i didn't know he felt like that well that could work because no matter what i want a little girl.

"That works Mr grey i want a little girl maybe after Teddy turns 4 and we will try that gives us 6 month's"

"Mmhmm sounds good to me baby but we need to put a stop to elliot's nonsense he can't keep filling our kids head with crap"

"Want to know a secret Kate's pregnant and Elliot has no idea so instead of a sibling he is getting a cousin Kate is telling him tonight he is going to piss his pants"

"Wow are they ready for that?"

"Of course they are they will make wonderful parents and elliot is a big kid at heart"

"I hope he get's a girl"

"Christian play nice you will have niece or nephew in about 8 month's Kate just found out last week she has got this whole dinner planned for him to tell him"

"Well that is one phone call i am looking forward to getting"

"Me to i love you Mr Grey"

"I love you to Ana"

"I miss my son let's go see him"

"Teddy" he looks up at me expecting something until he screams

"Mama i misseded you" he says well kisssing my face

"I missed you to baby have you been good for daddy and and aunt gail"

"Uhhuh i was a good boy asked dada"

"You were a very good boy"

"Mama i need a baby"

"Oh you do what kinda baby do you need"?

"I need a broda"

"Why not a sister?"

"Gwirls are scwary mama"

"Am i scary?"

"No but you my mama you my hole world"

"I love you little man we will talk about a sibling later okay"

"Otay i hungwy"

"Lets eat then baby"

"That kid is exhausting"

Teddy has been fed and bathed i read him a story and sang him a bedtime song now he is out like a light

Christian: "I love that kid and i want more kids with you Ana but right now is not the time"

"I agree i am working on such a big case and the guy's that are on the other side fighting against us are assholes they think i can't hold my own because i'm a woman they clearly don't know who you are because you don't intimidate me what makes them think they can"

"Well baby go in there and kick their Asses and show them who's boss mmhmm right now all i want to do is make love to husband and forget about work"

"Mmhmm i can arrange that"

And so he did all night long my body is beyond sore.

"Ana you headed out to pick up alisha?"

"Yes why"?

"You can leave her at her dad's tonight the other two are already there we got the temporary custody to the father"

"That's amazing i am going to dig into the connection with these women and i am hoping the daughter will be able to help me"

"Alright i will see you later"

"Ana grace and i want teddy for the weekend do you and christian have anything planned"?

"Not really i was taking teddy out for mommy teddy day but i will drop him off tonight and i don't see why you can't keep him for the weekend"

"Thanks Ana"

"You're his grandparent no need to thank me"

"Who is it?"

"Hi this is Mrs. Grey from Grey Law firm i am here to pick up alisha?"

"I will be right down"

5 minute's later

"Hi "Alisha i presume"

"Yes hi i'm Ana"

""It is nice to meet you ana"

"I heard you wanted to talk with me you want to go grab some lunch and then i have some news for you?"

"Id like that"

"So alisha how is school going?"

It is good even with my messed up mother i managed to get good grades"

"That is amazing i am so happy to hear that your home life hasn't affected you they way most children let their lives affect them"

"Its because of you"

"Me we just met even though i am honored to hear that"

"I researched you and they showed your speech when the senior's graduated you had a baby at 18 yet you graduated from top of your class with glowing recommendations you are a double major and you help woman who need you and not only that you are a lawyer and a good one and you are helping me and my sister's i don't know how to thank you "

"Well no need to thank me i care about people and i care about what is going on with this world and if i am fortunate enough to touch just one person's life i am blessed and i overcame my obstacles because my family is my support system."

"Can you tell me why miss morgan would lie on your dad"?

"Because she likes daddy and daddy doesn't want her and so my mom blamed daddy on her behaving like this and she believed it because she is hurt so she doesn't care about us she only cares about making daddy suffer"

"And what happened with miss bentley she tried to help?"

"I heard mama on the phone one night telling her she would destroy her if she didn't back off and that she knew people in high places and she told her that she would have me raped and blame it on her son"

"Why would she want to do such terrible things to you" poor girl is crying so hard i just cuddle her like i do teddy when he is upset

" don't know but the woman got scared and recanted mama has a way of doing things to make people fear her i don't know why she told me she doesn't want us she is using us to hurt daddy"

"Well i have news for you, you are going to live with your dad for the next few months well we do the trial and i will do everything in my power to protect you girl's just be patient okay and keep being a brave smart girl and protect your sisters they need you"

"I will i promise and will you continue to see me and spend time with me i like you and i don't have a woman to talk to"

"I will continue to stay in touch with you and will do lunch dates once a week as long as you need them"

"Thank you Ana"

"You are welcome sweet girl let's get you home your dad is waiting"

 **A few hour's later**

"Teddy come here baby"

"Coming mama"

"Mama wook it's so tute i want one"

"You want a puppy"

"Uh huhz"

"Well talk to daddy okay wanna go to grandma and papa's today they miss you"

"I missed dem to i see them da whole weekend"

"If you want to you can"

"I want pantakes and syrup granma makes da best swry mama"

I giggle

"It is ok baby boy i still love you"

"Go play with uncle brian"

I am helping brian patten this technology he's got going right now he teamed with GEH to start producing child friendly games to help kids learn to talk earlier and to speak better it really is pretty cool.

"Ana"

"Hey Kate what are you doing here?

"Mia told me where you were and i wanted to see my godson"

"What's up how did elliot take the baby news"

"Better than i thought he was so confused at first til i finally snapped him out of it and said hey elliot we are having a baby then he picked me and swung me around and said he was excited we're telling everyone the news this weekend.

"I am so happy for you"

"Aunty Tate wha u dwoing here?

"Hi teddy what u doing here" he giggles

"Mama browught me here so i cwuld play with uncle bwian"

"I wov you Aunty Tate but uncwlw Bwian need my help It imprtnt"

"I love that kid Ana he is great i hope i am at least half the mom you are"

"You will be a kick ass mom your man on the other hand he told my kid to tell me he need's a brother because girls are scary haha"

 **a/n**

Thanks for the love this was a long one i enjoy writing i obviously don't own anything i just enjoy writing in my free time. Next chapter kate will tell everyone she is pregnant so i am excited to write that chapter and christian will have a surprise for Ana…


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry guys it has taken me so long to update I started a new job so that's been taking all my time trying to figure it out but I appreciate all the support I like to write even if it isn't perfect I appreciate all of you for standing by my story :) this will be ending soon I'm going to tidy it up nice and neat and leave no stone unturned and I've got a few ideas for more stories but not your typical everyday stories no angst or cheating in any of my stories lol I don't have the heart to do it anyway on to the story

Christian: "Elliot what is wrong with you? Stop teaching teddy to say things he doesn't need to be saying remember you're having a girl I will torture you when she is older"

Elliot: "god man did you have to remind me a daughter, what am I going to do with a girl see Teddy, is my main man we got that bond I'm his favorite uncle."

Christian: "you will be an incredible father and your daughter will be gorgeous as long as she takes after her mom and not you" I can't help torture Elliott because he is having a little girl he was really hoping for a boy but it's still a blessing me and Ana actually decided we wanted to have at least one more. She's been working at the firm for a year now so she's been fantastic and she won the case and those girls got to live with their dad indefinitely and the mother has no rights or visitation the things we learned of her is just awful what an awful person to to do such things to do such their children. And my wife is incredible in everything she does between her job her family and her charity of helping women with their babies and schooling god I don't know how I got so lucky.

Elliott: "screw you man I am sexy ask my Katie she will tell ya"

Teddy: "daddy I 3?"

Christian:"no buddy your 2"

Teddy: otay daddy I big now I needs a baby so I can help mama"

Christian: "okay buddy soon go find mama"

Christian: I love my son but sometimes he's just going to be the death of me because of El and Kate and their pregnancy all he talks about is having a baby hopefully I can convince his mama to give him a little brother or sister I'd love a little Ana running around Teddy is all me except he has Ana' s eye's but his personality I don't know where that came from but he's a great kid.

Ana: "Teddy where are you"?

"I right here"

"come on say bye to Auntie Kate and Auntie Mia were going home it's bed time for you"

"bye aunty Mimi aunty Katie I lub yous"

"What about Avangelize"?

I'm trying to teach him Kate's little girl's name he tries but it's just not happening yet lol but he kisses her belly and says bye baby ava which is so cute watching Kate pregnant makes me want another baby right now I have an amazing job and I love every minute of it but I've been here for for a while now I'm 21 I did my drinking teddy is almost 3 and I'm almost 22 I'm ready to begin a new life take a year off well not completely I couldn't do that I'm I'm a partner in my law firm Carrick, is retiring at the end of the year so it will only be me to carry on the firm and I love that he looks at me like his daughter even though I'm only only his daughter in law but we're such a big family I couldn't ask for a better extended family and my Christian where can I begin he is so incredible he treats me like a queen he was named forbes youngest billionaire under 25, Talk about crazy right.

C."baby where are you"?

A."over here with Kate, Mia,Teddy is saying bye to his aunties and his baby avah"

C. "time to head out Taylor is here and waiting and it's getting late little man needs a bath and a story then bed"

T. "no dada no bath I man I posed to

smell like it"

C.i can't even keep a straight face we all just laugh so hard we have tears coming out of our eye's god the things my kid says his vocabulary is extraordinary for for a two year old however I can't let him get away with talking back. "Teddy what did I say"?

T. "I need bath" but grandpa said I man's I posed to smell like one I don't wanna smell like girl"

this kid needs to stay away from the men in my family I can't imagine what's going to happen when he is older. "okay buddy will use man soap so you will smell like a man"

T. "Otay as long as I smell like man"

C."I promise come on buddy time to go"

"you look beautiful tonight Kate hope you enjoyed your surprise baby shower we all love you" I say as I kiss her cheek

I can't wait to meet my goddaughter me and ana are the godparents.

K."thank you Christian it it was amazing and I couldn't have asked for a better family to be bringing my daughter into we love you and ana so much and of course teddy"

I love them all so much my daughter has made me so emotional my hormones are everywhere but me and Elliott are so excited just 5 weeks left and Avangelize Rose Grey will arrive ah I'm so excited.

Broken out of my trance by Elliott telling me that he's got a crew coming to clean up and pick up up the gifts which I'm donating to to the girls charity home for their babies I can afford to buy my child the finer things and these wonderful girls can't so I would like to help them.

El. "you ready baby let's get you home and put your feet up you have had a long day"

K. "I love you El I want wait for Avah to get here you will be so wonderful with her and you're an amazing man and I adore you"

We say are goodbye's and head home

CHRISTIAN: Teddy is sleeping it's now past 11 I just made sweet love to my wife and I really just can't imagine life being any better how I ever lived without her is beyond me. But I want another baby and I have to bring it up to her and I don't know how she is going to take it.

"Ana baby I want to ask you something but I don't want you to say no without thinking about it."

"Okay what's on your mind babe"

"I want another baby"?

"I won't lie I have been thinking about it a lot lately Teddy is growing so fast and I want him to have a sibling well close in age so my birth control shot is do next month so I was thinking of skipping it"

"you want to try for another one" I love you so much Ana I say kissing her fiercely she can't even respond so for the next few hours I make love to my wife.

It's short I know I wrote it through my phone but I'm honestly drawing a blank when it comes to this story but I don't want to ruin it by ending it stupidly or destroy it cause I'm not into it anymore so I will say 4 chapters left to give Kate her baby ana and Christian and their second child's Birth and then just finish off where everyone is and close it all out.. my next story will have have a beta so the punctuation will all be proper :)


	13. Chapter 13

6 weeks later

Anastasia: I have been feeling under under the weather lately so I decided to go see my doctor I am 6 weeks pregnant which means I got pregnant before my birth control shot even ran out, Same thing happened with teddy I guess the shot isn't for me I laugh I hope this time around I get a princess so I won't be out numbered. Kate had her baby and she was in labor forever longer than I was avah wasn't having any of it she's perfect and Kate and Elliot are amazing parents just like i knew they would be. I'm on my way home to tell my family the wonderful news when I see some from my past i least expected to see if I pretend I don't see him maybe he will go away highly unlikely since he's here in Seattle and not in Georgia.

"Ana is that you"?

"Derek what are you doing here"?

"I came to see you beautiful I wanted to apologize for hurting you when you were pregnant I just lost control I never meant to hurt you I loved you I think I always will"

"umm not sure what you expect me to say to that I appreciate the apology but it's been three years why now"?

"I've been working on Me and I haven't had the opportunity to see you until now"

"well thank you but I need to get home to my husband and son"

"you had a boy congratulations, I miss you Ana you think we could ever be together again I'll love your son as if he is my own I'll give you more children".

He's seriously delusional if he thinks I want him I press 911 to Christian and press the locator on cause I don't trust Derek to save my life this way Christian can get to me.

"No me and you will never be we should have never been and I love Christian he's my children's father and he will be the only one I will ever want I dated you because you were safe you made me feel comfortable and safe and protected never made me feel bad for not screwing you and for that I'll always be grateful what we had was safety not love it was a big brother sister type relationship we fooled around but I was never into it with Christian he looks at me and my body explodes you need to find your soulmate she is out there i promise but as for me and you we can't be anything it saddens me because I once thought of you as As a friend but with your actions i have to protect my children"

"you keep saying children don't you only have one"? "And you can learn to love me and I'll show you that I can make your body explode"

"I'm pregnant with my and my husband's second child I do not want you or anything to do with you just go home and don't come back this me and you will never happen"

Christian:

I left work early today so I can spend time with teddy well Ana went to her appointment,

"Teddy what are your abc's"?

"i know dem daddy i sing dem to you like mama do to m done daddy"

"Good job buddy what do you want to do today"?

"I see baby avah pwease"

"let's call uncle el and see baby boy"

"Hello"?

"Hey Ell you busy now"?

"Nah what's up man what you up to"

"hanging with teddy he wants to visit baby avah?"

"haha sure man come over she's sleeping right now so isn't Kate she's so tired was ana like this to when teddy was born"?

"yeah the first few weeks are hardest they will find a routine and work together"

We been at elliot and Kate for a while Kate still sleeping but avah woke up late pumped so Elliot let her sleep and teddy got to feed avah he was so excited he told me he needs pictures cause baby avah to little to know he took care of her

Sometimes I ask myself how old my son is cause he's not acting like a 21/2 year old.

I got a page on my phone Ana cell 911 I call her no answer I call Taylor I send him to ana and tell him I'll be right there he's closer.

"Ell can you watch teddy I got a distress call from Ana she needs me and cause I don't know the situation I don't want to drag him"

"go make sure she's Ok Teddy, is fine he's playing anyways"

"thanks Ell I owe you one by Teddy be good for uncle elliot and let aunt Kate sleep don't bother her I'll be back to get you later I love you buddy"

"OK daddy I be goods lobes you"

Ana: "bye Derek my ride's here I must go"

"Ana please Don't go I love you I'll raise your children as if they were mine"

"Derek NO go home I'm done with this"

He grabs my arm and I fall back next thing I know everything is pitch black

"Christian. "shit Ana baby wake up your OK I'm her anastasia wake

"what are you doing here and what did you do to my wife"?

"protecting her from you she fell backwards and hit her head I didn't do anything"

"She doesn't want you I know this sucks to hear but you need to go away from us from my family so go away and don't come back or I'll destroy you"

"she loves me you know I can make her mine I can make her see me for me and want me I'll raise your kids and when i do they won't miss you"

"they"?

"here congrats are in order you're having another baby but you won't see it because by the time it's born Ana will be mine"

"your delusional go away"

"Christian Ana are you OK baby talk to me"

"I'm fine I just have a headache I hit my head pretty hard"

"it's not bleeding and you seem OK want to see a doctor"?

"No I'm fine just need rest I'll have your mom come check on us later"

" Ana I love you and I'm excited about our new baby" she gasp how did you know?

"Derek brought it up Ana he's dangerous we need to put a restraining order on him"

"yes I think it's time I need to protect teddy and blip 2"

"let's go home and get some rest"

Sorry guys I know it's not long but i'm trying to tie up some loose ends thank you for congratulating me on the job I love it stressful but good this was a filler besides the whole them being pregnant and Kate having avah next few chapters will be time jumps to finish off this story and I'll start posting my other one with the other one it will will be more laid out and thought out I'll have multiple chapters written so I can have them posted..


	14. Chapter 14

Okay thank you all so much I'm getting ready to skip ahead so I can begin my other story. So there's not much left for me to do with this one. To the guest review for pointing out the ages oh well it's fan fiction shit happens lol.. Thank you all for being with me on this crazy journey as we near the end I hope you stick with me moving forward on to my other stories they will be more planned out I will have have a beta to help with what I may not catch. And I'll probably go back in and edit some chapters that seriously need work lol I love you all thank you..

Christian: Ana is 8 months pregnant right now she's really irritable teddy is so excited to be a big brother he keeps telling everyone his little sister is coming and we know he will be wonderful with her because he's so protective of Avah. That little girl changed us all elliot and Kate got married which was was a surprise because they eloped Ana knew so that's why we had Avah that weekend she decided that it wasn't her place to say lol. I love my wife and children but Ana told me because we have our son and now our daughter she doesn't want anymore kids I can't say I blame her they are a lot of work so we agreed since birth control doesn't seem to work for us that I would get the snip, But because we're young we decided to save my sperm at the bank under an alias for obvious reasons incase one day we decided we want more if that never happens we will destroy it I hope after a few years we can have one more. I want as many kids as she's willing to have but unfortunately she's the one that suffers not me so I respect her wishes.

Ana: "how's my princess avah today huh baby girl did you miss your aunty, Aunty missed you."

"how are you feeling babes I mean really feeling I'm not Christian you can tell me the truth"?

"honestly I'm tired I'm huge and my ankles are swollen and I can't breathe she's killing me and I still have 3 Weeks left before she comes I honestly don't know how people do this so many time's, Christian and I talked we decided he will get a vasectomy but we will hold his sperm in a facility I just don't want to use birth control because I'm 2 for 2 now with that damn shot and i don't want to keep having babies I'm busy Christian is busy two kids under 4 is a lot and we have one of each why keep going but we are young so we agreed to store them in case we change our minds."

"Awwww babe's I'm surprised Christian agreed to that, just hold on a little longer she will be here before you know it and then all the pain will be worth it the craziest thing is once you hold them it's like everything just disappeared and you're so overwhelmed with emotions lol"

"Yes Kate that's exactly how it goes I thought I was going going to die when I was having teddy and then they placed him on my chest and it was like it didn't matter hint how baby girl here came to be if I remembered the pain I'd used a surrogate lol but I love my babies and wouldn't change them. My pregnancy with Teddy was so much different I was never in pain I hardly any symptoms but with Alissia she seems to be sucking the life out of me I'm just glad I have Christian this pregnancy makes me realize how much I hated our time apart when I had Teddy but it worked in the end I got my man"

"mama I tired"

"okay baby boy let's go home and get you down for a nap"

"bye baby avah bye aunty Kate I luv you"

"bye teddy we love you handsome you excited to come spend time with us soon when mama has baby sissy"

"Uh huh but I needs to protect my baby so I have to go back home when mama do"

"I promise we won't keep you"

Headed home with with my baby boy hopefully Christians there because I'm way to pregnant to lift little man and he's sleeping I don't think a bulldozer would wake him..

"Christian are you home"?

"yes baby what's wrong"?

"Nothing but your son is sleeping and I don't want to wake him and I can't carry him can you come down and get him"?

Before I even finish my sentence Christian Is headed towards me god that man makes my panties melt just by looking at me I love him so much and as a father he's even more incredible I am a lucky, lucky woman.

"Mrs Grey why didn't you call me when you left Kate's so I could have been waiting for you, I worry you know with you being so close to your due date driving and especially by yourself without security Where is Sawyer anyways"?

"Christian I am a grown woman who is more than capable of taking care of myself and my child without security besides I gave Luke the day off he's out with Mia"

"Ana I told you as long as you're near your due date security always understand. And good for Sawyer I'm happy he's treating Mia well she deserves it after her messy horrible break up with your brother"

"Okay I will agree as long as I'm pregnant once she's out all bets are off got it Grey I giggle at his facial expression"

Christian: I take off Teddy shoes and coat lay him into bed my little guy is getting so big and he's going be a big brother soon I cannot wait to see them together my two beautiful children and my wife. it's so weird after all these year's I love her as much as I did when I first set eyes on her she was was a beautiful young woman but I felt awkward because her brother and I were best friends I didn't think he'd be to happy with me checking out his sister but he was OK with it which made me happy I was going to to make my move but before I could she broke my heart without ever knowing the truth she moved to Georgia with her mom and started dating that tool Derek I actually feel bad for the guy Ana isn't an easy easy girl to move on from.

"Christian I love you so much and you mean everything to me you Teddy and Allisia I need you all so much but I can't do this pregnancy anymore I'm miserable will she be OK if she came now I think she will she's she's over 5lbs but but I but I want to cry I can't handle this anymore she's too big for my little body"

She's sobbing uncontrollably dry heaving sobbing my poor wife is in so much pain I just want to fix it she can't go on like this.

"shh baby it's OK I will call Dr Greene and see if she will see you today and get this little girl out of you and take off the pressure will that work for you"

"yes I'm so sorry I suck as a mom I don't even want to keep her in on me any longer what kind 9 monster does that that make me I'm selfish she's safer in me and because I'm in pain I want her out I don't deserve to be your your wife or their mom"

"Anastasia Rose Grey do not say anything like that ever again you're a fantastic wife a fantastic mom and a beautiful kind hearted person I will call mom to and she will tell you what you need to hear OK"

"in the mean time go upstairs and take a nap and I will call you when the doctor comes"

"Okay I love you Christian"

"I love you too Ana"

Ring ring ring ring

"Hello Dr. Greene office this is Hannah how may I help you? "

"Hannah this is Christian Grey I'd like to speak to Dr Greene is she available"

"hold one moment Mr. Grey I will transfer your call directly to her"

"thank you Hannah"

"Mr Grey what I can I help you with?"

"it's Ana the baby is getting too much for her body is there a way to induce her now so she can stop being in pain as you know Ana is a tiny little thing and this baby is taking taking too much from her and she was hysterically crying earlier she can't do it anymore"

"I see can you come in tonight for an evaluation so I can check on Ana and see I can there is something I can do for her if I feel that the baby is causing too much stress in her body I will get her induced but it need to check on the baby first because early is early so I just need to check her lungs and organ functions to see if she will be OK on the outside almost a month early"

"That's all we can ask for thank you I will bring ana in within within the hour"

right after I hang up I call my mom and she comes over.

"Mom can you watch teddy I am bringing Ana in to see Dr Greene the baby is getting too much for her little body"

"oh my that poor girl she must feel awful of course I will watch him where is he?"

"he's sleeping will she be OK mom I mean both of them"

"they will be fine darling boy but I won't lie to you early is early she's always safer inside the mom then outside but sometimes staying in does more damage then letting her out early because in in the long run it causes more damage to mom during labor and delivery"

"Thanks mom I don't know what we would do without you I love you"

"I love you too Christian you're my son remember that"

5 hour's later

"Ana we're going strong here how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay my contractions aren't so bad but I want my baby healthy will she be OK when she comes out"?

"Yes he lungs and organs are all developed no reason why you need to stay in in pain anymore, What's going on with you is she's too big so she can't move so she's getting stuck in places she's shouldn't shouldn't be getting in but but that's why she's caused you so much pain so at this point she's safer outside then in".

"Thank you Dr Greene"

10 hour's later

I'm holding my baby girl in my arms and it feels so surreal Ana is sleeping peacefully which is needed because this baby took all her strength.

I send a group text to everyone in the family with with a photo of the baby attached and let them know what is going on with Ana.

"Baby arrive at 2 am pic below both Ana and baby are doing wonderful Ana is sleeping peacefully and Ali is beautiful and can't wait to meet her big brother Ana asking mom dad if you can bring teddy by later to see her and if the rest can wait til we go home she's exhausted doctor put her on in bed rest for 2 weeks..

Alissia Grace Grey 7lbs 8oz 22inches long born September 8 2016

We love you all she joins big brother Teddy to the Grey family.


	15. Chapter 15

Ana: I have been home for a few day's now thank god Ali is healthy but doctor said she outstretched my body it's rear but it was safer for her to be out then in so we made the decision to induce which surprisingly her labor was faster than her brother's but a lot more painful I decided I'm happy with my two and I don't want anymore children Christian agreed I guess seeing me like that really put did a number on him.

"Mama she so pwetty I luv her I take good care of her"

"I know baby you are a wonderful big brother her and avah are luck they have you"

"how you feeling babe?"

"Much better I couldn't keep her in anymore she was literally killing me so me and Christian decided are two happy beautiful healthy children will be all we have so we're content"

"Glad to hear it so how's Teddy taking to be a big brother"

"it's cute he loves her so much already between her brother and father she's never going to date these poor girl's"

"That's what El said about avah she's not aloud to date ever he'd actually prefer if she was a leaving I Almost choked on my coffee when said that. I tell you Ana I don't know what to do with that man"

"I have the more overbearing one sometimes I just wish he'd slow down and relax we always have so much security he doesn't realize that the kid's need him not protection. this house is enough for the kids to play outside and in they have more than any kid should but they don't have him I don't have him I miss him Kate he's always gone since Ali has been born which is about a month he's never here he calls to check on the kids and that's it. I don't think he loves me anymore"

"Oh Ana don't cry it's okay I'm here.. your your a wonderful mother and wonderful wife don't let this get to you it is going to be okay I promise"

"How can you promise that your not Christian you don't know what he feels or what he thinks. What if he is seeing someone else that's why he always goes away on business trips?"

"I don't think that's possible here give me Ali I will go lay her down for her nap and I'll put Teddy down to"

"okay thank you Kate"

Kate:: "ring ring"

"Hey Babe, where you at where's avah?"

"I just put her down for a nap with Ali and Teddy"

"but we have a problem and I'm going to rip your brother a new asshole if he doesn't stop hurting my friend what is wrong with him she just went through a traumatic labor and delivery and what does he do he Flies off to his next business deal seriously who does that to the women they supposedly love"

"Okay Katie breathe i understand how is Ana?"

"Hurt she won't stop crying and she keeps saying he doesn't love her anymore and to top it all off I think she has postpartum depression bet Christian doesn't even know that"

I love you Kate I'm going to call Christian stay at Ana tonight I'll come stay there to since Christian is out of town just text me what you and avah need and I'll bring It over"

"OK I love you to El"

Elliott: Fuck what is wrong with him how could he leave Ana when she just had a baby I mean I know his business is Important so isn't his family I'm going to kill him teddy is 3 and Ali is not even even a month old and he just leaves his family..

"Ring ring"

"Grey"

"Christian it's El where are you and what are you doing what's going on with you?"

"I'm in Portland on a business trip why?"

"How about your wife and children do they not matter to you Ana has been crying to my wife all night about how you don't love her anymore and how you just over load them with security but you are never there for them what's the deal Christian are you not Into being A family man anymore after everything you've gone through with her you're just going to throw her away like she is nothing?"

"For fucksake Elliot I never said that I love Ana and our kid's I just can't help it since Ali has been born Ana is always crying I want to make her better I hate seeing her like that I don't know why know why she's sad or what to do to make it better but lord help me I'm trying I'd figured she'd be better without me around maybe she'd smile if I left I'm I'm the reason she was ever in pain so I figured if I left she'd be OK again"

"You are an idiot she Loves you and her children but you treating her like this isn't helping Ana has postpartum depression or baby blues as it's called she needs medicine and treatment to get better she needs you to help her not make it worse you obtuse moron"

"Geez how was I supposed to know she wasn't like this with Teddy. Yeah teddy didn't try to rip her insides out either he was a lot smaller and he was easier for her to carry Ali hurt her bad and because of that she got postpartum"

"Okay I'll be home as soon as I can stay with her call mom tell her Ana needs someone and I'll call Flynn"

Christian How could I be so stupid I love my wife and our family I thought I was hurting her so I wanted to help her through it by staying away call an old colleague of my mind

Ring ring

"John speaking"

"John how are you doing old friend nits Christian"

"haha old friend Christian what's going on haven't heard from you since you helped me start my practice"

"It's my wife it's Ana I heard you just had a baby girl congratulations thanks John I appreciate that but that's why in calling Ana has postpartum And I don't know how to help her can you is that the kind kind of doctor you are?"

"of course I'll help her I'll meet you at your home tomorrow around 10 am will you be around she's going to need you"

"of course I'll be there thanks john"

"anytime Christian Anastasia is a beautiful woman I would hate to see her in pain"

As soon As this meeting is over I call Taylor tell him to take me home I'm only a few hours away hopefully the kids are sleeping so I can talk to Ana"

.

few hours later

I get home elliot Avah and Kate are sleeping in the guest room Teddy is sleeping but when I go into into the nursery I see a sight to behold Ana is nursing are daughter and she's never looked more beautiful she just keeps staring at her and humming but she looks so tired and sad I have been a terrible Husband.

"Ana" she looks up at me then back at at the baby

"Baby I'm sorry I didn't know what to do I love you Anastasia Rose Grey and you and our children are the best thing that ever happened to me I i love you all"

"You still love me?" it's barely barely a whisper how could she think anything else

"of course I do I married you I will love you forever you're my everything"

I take Ali from her change her than place her in her crib and she's put like a light god she's already so big I kiss her head and leave the room

"Baby listen to me I love you so much I'm sorry I have been working so much much promise I won't do that anymore I'll be here by your side through it all you're my world it begins and ends with you without you I'm nothing"

Ana "i love you so much I thought you stopped loving me and you didn't want us anymore"

"That will never happen I promise that"

"Christian something is wrong with me I don't feel like myself and I'm so over emotional I was not like this with Teddy this is all new to me"

"We believe you have postpartum and it's treatable John will be here to help you in the morning and I'll. El by your side through it all"

"As long as we are together we can get through anything I love you Christian"

"I love you more Ana"

The end.

One more chapter will be the epilogue up get you all caught up I started a new story it's called best friend's and I will have a beta and will have. Chapter's written in advanced for that one so you won't have to wait so long and it will be easier to write because it's based on things I have actually went through or my friend's so it will be funny sad all kinds of a emotions but you will enjoy it I hope I i see you all on that one.. and I apologize now if some some of some of my words repeat my phone is old and I have written the last few chapters threw my my phone and I can't catch all the mistakes I need a new phone lol

Thank you all :*


	16. Chapter 16

First of all let me thank all of you for reviewing and sticking by my side through all of this I greatly appreciate it this is the end for our favorite couple in this story but I have started a new one it's called best friends. But to the guest review you trolls do not faze me in the slightest but I'd love to answer you yes I graduated high school but I am also human who is writing on my phone not a computer so if a word gets messed up it is called auto correct which means my phone didn't write it the way I did and I want to see you go back and read everything you wrote and catch every mistake you make that's usually why we have betas but I didn't have one do get over yourself and next time sign in so I can give you a piece of my mind… kk thanks.. on to the story

4 years later

Christian: "Teddy get your but off that right now before I ground you"

"dad it's not a big deal I'm 7 I can handle it"

My son got his smart mouth from his mother. He thinks he can do whatever he wants little does he know I'm not putting up with his nonsense he will learn to listen and I will teach my children right from wrong he's a good kid he does well in school he great with his little sister's poor kids the only boy lol. Ana got better after 3 months of treatment for her postpartum it was horrible for her but we got through it. A couple of months after Alissias 3rd birthday, Ana decided she wanted to have one more baby I asked her if she was sure after everything she was determined so we went to the doctors they reassured her they keep extra close to the baby if she was to get pregnant again and be aware of the baby got to big so we tried and she got pregnant right away. It was a good pregnancy over all she said it was like being pregnant with Teddy so we thought she was having another boy just because her first pregnancy and this one were so similar but that wasn't the case.

Ana I can hear Christian yelling at Teddy he's probably on that Rock again I'm afraid if he keeps climbing that thing he is going to get hurt he's going to fall into the water. Allisa is getting so big she's a little over 3 now I can't believe my princess is all grown up. But as I watch her playing with her doll's I look down at my sleeping 2 month old she's the spitting image of Christian eye's and everything with the other two they at least have features of both of us Alianna Christina Grey was born in completed our little family i got my tubes tied i was done having children we have our 3 Beautiful kid's Theodore Raymond Grey is now 7 Alissa Rose Grey is now 3 and Alianna Christina Grey is 2 months old the older kids love her so much they want to help take care of her and be there for her it's cute I gave her Christina for a middle name because if how much she looked like him it seemed fitting and he adores her he turned out to be a wonderful father and a great husband his business is better then ever I don't know how I ever lived without him my brothers best friend turned out to be the love of of my life and I wouldn't trade my crazy life for anyone.

Kate and Elliot had 3 more kid's after Avah they now have Ej (Elliott Junior) Ell was over the moon and Kate said she was was to drained to think of another name so she figured junior would work. I died laughing when she said that. Then they have Phoebe Grace Grey and Ciara Ana Grey I was honored that they gave her my name I love my munchkins Avah is 6 Ej is 3 phoebe and Ciara are 2 there so identical I don't know how anyone tells them apart but they are the greatest kid's apart from mine. EL also surprised Kate by building building a house next to ours, Are yards are touching so we expanded and put up a fence all the way around so the kids can play together.

"Mama"?

"Yes baby girl"

"I love you"

"I love you more"

The thing I didn't get much of growing up was a mom she wanted to be my friend and in return I had to be be the adult but I never left her I always felt mom needed me so I protected her my dad was okay because he had Brian. My big brother who i would be so lost and incomplete without him. When I got postpartum I got it so Bad that it took everything I had to give to get better i needed Christian with me to help he took care of me which unfortunately left our children feeling bad mainly teddy the baby was to small at the time but I pumped so she could eat breast milk. I felt like a horrible mother but Brian understood how I was feeling so he took the kids for a few weeks well I worked on getting better and he knew I needed Christian he was fantastic I love him so much..

Christian:

"Ana baby come down stairs bring the girl's"

"Coming love"

"Come on baby girl's let's go go see what daddy wants"

"Hi baby how are my 3 favorite girl's"

"daddy Ali sleeping so you have to be quiet shhh"

"Sorry princess"

"it's okay daddy I forgib you dis time"

"Thank you Princess let's go play with your cousin's they missed you when you went to grandpa's last week"

"Okay I missed them too but grandpa Ray read me story and tell me joke Teddy was being a but head"

I can't even keep a straight face with that.

"A butthead you say"

"uh huh he's so teddy sometimes"

"Dad don't listen to her she's just being a tattle tale"

"alright go play with Avah and the Ej. And you missy go play with phoebe and Cc OK"

"OK daddy" They both say in unison

"Hey Kate El"

"Hey Christian where's Ana?"

"She's on the porch with the baby"

"OK see you a little later"

Ana: "hey Kate what is going on?"

"Nothing much have you heard from Mia"

"NO she hasn't talked to me since her and Brian split I think she blames me I i don't know why she hasn't even seen Alianna yet"

"What why?"

"Like I told you, I have no idea why she does the things she does"

"she is devastated about her break up she doesn't know why he broke up with her and on hindsight she blames us For being happy with her brother's and having their children"

"She loves her niece's and nephew's and her brother's, She loves us but she has to get over Brian before she can fully be happy I wish they could work out."

"What broke them up?"

"Mia lied to him repeatedly and she wouldn't stop and she wanted kids but instead of talking about it like a normal couple would she replaced her birth control pills with sugar pills to give the illusion she was still on them so when he found out he gave her a chance to tell him and they would go seek counseling and work it out she kept lying and refused to tell him so he ended it"

"Wow I didn't know it was that crazy why didn't they just talk I don't know it just seems so surreal that she'd do all that I understand wanting kids but that was extreme"

BRIAN: I miss MIa so much but I can't be with a woman who deliberately deceive me and lie to me I know she wanted kids especially after Ana had Teddy but don't go crazy and try and trap me. I wasn't ready for kids I wanted them one day I just needed to make sure everything else was set up first I was going to marry her and start a life with with her but she just kept lying and I don't understand the thought process god do I love her though. What I wouldn't give to have my Mia back. Now I sit here here with my best friends /Brother in laws. I Am Extremely proud Of Christian And How He Took Care of Ana when she gave birth to lisia. I'm holding Ali when she starts screaming bloody murder for for a 2 month old she's got pipes.

Christian:

"Here give me her I'll bring her Ana"

"you want mommy baby girl are you hungry daddy doesn't have what it takes to feed you I'm sorry yes I am"

"Ana the baby needs you"

"give me my baby hi baby girl are you hungry it's okay mama is going to fix the situation right now pass me my cover up"

"thanks babe"

"here you go all better"

Watching my wife with our child makes makes me love her so much more I i didn't even know it was possible to love someone this much god that woman is a miracle that was designed and created for me I love my family I wouldn't trade them for the world life for the Grey family is quite a blessing and it all started out with As a crush.

10 year's later

Christian and Ana together

Life throughout the years has been tough but we get through it together and we keep pushing forward our life has always had its ups and downs but we wouldn't trade it for the world. I go back to the day when Kate and Elliot, would only hook up and I had a major crush on Christian and I thought he'd never feel the same way back guess I was wrong on so many levels Christian turned out to be the best dad and husband a girl could ever want. I remember when i first saw Ana she was beautiful and as she grew i knew I'd love her one day. And the day I finally told her how i felt was the best day of my life besides her marrying me and giving birth to our children who are now 17 14 and 10 almost 11. There wonderful intelligent intellectual children and they are respectful respectful and we'll mannered..

My parents retired last year so now as they say they are party animals I laughed when they said that they travel a lot along with Ray. Brian and Mia got back together and worked everything out she told him the truth about it all and told him him why he explained to her that he loved her and wanted children with her but because he loved her not because he was supposed to. They now have 2 beautiful children who are 4 and 5 beautiful kids but a little wild lol

Kate and Elliot raised their brood besides ours so they are as close as they can be Ej is protective over all the girls as is Teddy he refuses to let Avah date even though she's 16 and he won't let anyone near his sister but they're all so close

Teddy is going to Harvard in the fall he wants to be on the rowing team and be his father's successor he wants to take over geh one day and i can't be prouder but not because he's following me but because it is his dream. Phoebe and Cc have gotten so beautiful there 12 now and smart there always switching places phoebe is a wizz at math so she took her sister's place for a math test she she didn't caught until they got home and Kate was so proud she put the rest on the fridge Ana being Ana saw it and she can tell them apart so she asked her to help her they went to switch places but Ana wasn't having it and she called the school and said she'd like Cc to retake her math test they weren't sure why but they accommodated her phoebe didn't didn't get Into trouble she was just helping her sister out. Cc got into a little trouble for manipulating her sister but Ana helped cc with her math and she was able to do it on her own. Ana explained to her she'd be prouder if she did it for herself and she was.

"I love you Anastasia"

"I love you more Christian"

That's the story of the Grey life i hope you all enjoyed my take on them this story was my first and i loved writing it this was a great journey and I'm proud of it and one thing before i go do not let the negative guest reviews or the negative reviews make you delete your stories we are humans who have a story to tell so we tell it who are they to put our work down when they don't don't have any of their own so it's easy to be are troll it's hard to be a writer remember that stay beautiful :* I hope to see you all on my other story it's called best friend's…


End file.
